


X-Ray and Vav

by Silverfang999



Series: X-Ray and Vav: The fight against crime. [1]
Category: Achievement Hunter, Rooster Teeth, xray and vav
Genre: Achievement City, Team Gents - Freeform, Team Lads, achievement hunter - Freeform, city AU, xray and vav - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 11:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4786220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverfang999/pseuds/Silverfang999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A City AU created before the release of the show X-Ray and Vav.</p><p> Gavin and Ray live in Achievement City Texas working at a small game store called "Achievement Hunter". This is their story of how they rediscover their past and help to unearth the largest mystery in the nation. The bombings and killing of the Terrorist, with the help of Geoff, Jack, and Ryan from the Achievement City Police Department, they live a double life. They also believe something is off about the new employee and want to find out what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Innocence

**Author's Note:**

> Wow guess what that summary is a bit off. But hey! If you got down to the notes I take it as a personal win. This is my first posted fanfiction and I have a few things to say before we get started. This was written before the release of X-Ray and Vav the Saturday Morning show. But edited afterwards so some details pertaining to certain people have changed. And also, how do I put this, everyone's costumes are basically the same at they are in the show. You'll see. Good luck with the first chapter and please tell me if you enjoyed it much appreciated.

The sirens wailed down the street, red and blue lights flashing causing anyone in the vicinity to give the passing cars an agitated look. Also to the people in the vicinity they would also be shocked to see two strangely dressed men come bursting out of a café and run to the nearest alley way. After turning the corner the two men quickly found a ladder on the side of the right building in the alley, and started to climb it. One kept telling the other to hurry up. The other one did not seem to get the idea, therefore kept slipping on every other bar decided to make a noise resembling a squawk when he did.

 

These are our heroes.

  
At the moment they are running from the law enforcement.

  
“Your dumb cape keeps getting in my face!” The impatient one yelled, he himself wore a black cape along with gloves and boots and trunks. Under it all he wore green that reached to his gloves and boots. He also sported strange glasses with a dull red swirl and was filled in with a bright glowing red. On his chest laid an insignia, it was a white circle encased in a thin green line, with two green lightning bolts crisscrossing the circle.

  
His name is Ray Narvaez Jr.

  
He is a very big nerd.

  
“You have a cape too you-“The clumsy one cut himself off, knitting his eyebrows in confusion. He wore a blue cape along with his blue under suit. His gloves, boots and trunks were all red, but the boots and gloves had a white edge the dented into a v on each one. Also on his chest was a logo, instead of matching his friends, it was a v and a small bowler hat floating above it. Now with his current color scheme it seems only right for him to be American. But in the v and hat was the Union Jack. He was very much British.

  
His name is Gavin Free.

  
He is a right idiot.

  
They like to call themselves X-Ray and Vav.

“Do you seem em Ray?” Gavin sat panting on the roof of the building as Ray climbed up.

“X-Ray, Vav! X-Ray!” Ray yelled at Gavin.

“Oh right sorry.”

“And no I think we lost them when we hid in that café.” Ray said as he peeked out to look at the empty streets.  
It was downtown Achievement City, and it was very much night time. They buildings twinkled taking the place of the un-seeable stars. The Rooster Teeth Corp. Building towered high above the rest, the Achievement City Flag gently swaying in the breeze on top of it. Nothing was special about Achievement City, it had its glamour, like New York or Los Angeles, but also like them it had its crime.

And Gavin and Ray feel like they are the right people for the job.

They waited on top of the building trying to point out the few stars they could.  
“We have work tomorrow.” Gavin grumbled.

“Yeah well we have a cause so, we will be fine.” Ray patted Gavin’s shoulder.

Gavin slipped down the ladder and Ray was soon to follow, silently the crept down the alley way making their way home. Achievement City has a complex system of back roads and alleys that the boys used to get to certain places quickly.

They didn’t live together but they do live in the same apartment complex. Gavin lives on the second floor in Apartment B4 and Ray lived in A42. They stopped at the stairs that lead up to Gavin’s apartment. With a faint smile and a ‘See you tomorrow.’ They went their separate ways for the night.

  
~

  
Gavin’s hand slipped with the key to his door, scratching the golden paint around it causing him to curse. He finally got the door open and silently moved through his dark living room to his bedroom. He slipped his suit off and threw it into the closet without a second glance. He fell into bed his eyes already shut.

  
~

 

Gavin yawned and rubbed away the sleep in his eyes. He stared at his ceiling which shone with the light peeking through the curtain. He looked at the window and saw how bright it was. Shielding his eyes he turned over and grabbed his clock.

8:30

He was thirty minutes late to work.

With a loud groan and a ‘bloody hell’ he rolled out of bed, slipping on a green work polo and khaki slacks. He pulled on a pair of converse and wobbled into the kitchen making a pot of coffee and throwing a bagel into the toaster. With the coffee pot left on and his shoes untied Gavin locked his apartment, a coffee carrier in one a hand and a bagel in his mouth.

Gavin works at one of the only game stores in Achievement City. Its name was “Achievement Hunter” a friendly little play off of the cities name and that most things you can get in a game are “Achievements”.

  
~

  
“You’re late.” The manager said with a stern look as Gavin gave him a sheepish smile. The manager sighs and tells him to get to work. There isn’t much to it, he works behind the counter sometimes, stocks the shelves other times.

“I can’t believe you’re late Gavin, what did you do, sleep in?” Gavin turns and sees Ray smiling an all knowing smile.

“And you didn’t?”

“Nah I’m not like you Gav see, I actually set my clock, it’s called an alarm clock for a reason.”

8:45 and the Manager comes back out from the back where he was signing off for new games. “We’ve got a new load of games to stock behind the counter and,” he pointed at the clock, “at Nine we have a new employee coming in, you two are going to show him how it works around here okay?”

Gavin wailed from behind the counter, “Stock and a new employee? This would have been great to know.” Ray nodded his head in agreement.

The manager shrugged, “You’ll be able to handle it.” Gavin whined and in a very dramatic manner fell below the counter. Ray walked around the counter and helped Gavin up slapping him on the back.

“It’ll be easy enough Gav, just don’t break anything okay?”

Nine o'clock on the dot the doorbell rings and a man wearing the same uniform as Gavin and Ray walks in. The manager shakes his hand and explains to him the Gavin and Ray, being senior employees will be showing him the ways around the store.

Ray squinted his eyes, “I don’t like him Gav he’s suspicious.”

Gavin just smiled at the approaching man, “You’re going to look suspicious if you keep squinting like that.”

Shoving his hands into his pockets the man walks up his auburn curls flattened to his head by a beanie.

“My name is Michael, The boss said you would be showing me around and how to do shit and stuff.” He reaches out for Ray’s hand.

“Uh, yeah my name is Ray and this is Gavin, we can show you the basics, thankfully this place is pretty lenient.” Ray grabs his hand in return and Gavin does a thumbs up. At that moment a customer walked in, and asked Gavin if he knew about a particular game. Ray took Michael to the back rooms.

“Okay so here are the boxes of like games and consoles we have.” Ray said laying a hand on one of them, “We get a restock shipment every month unless a new game comes out, in which we just get that one game.” Michael nodded,

“Easy enough, at least it isn’t like a gas station where you get stock like every other night.”

“Exactly, makes life easier. Of course the newer games are kept up at check out for a few reasons but it’s all good.” Ray pointed at a little office adjunct to the storage room, “That is the big bad bosses room, our medical records are kept in there and that’s where you go if you get fired.”

“Nice.”

“Yeah I know, he doesn’t really talk to us we do our own thing. But yeah that’s about it, so I’ll show you how to stock shelves and then you are going to help Gavin with a special project.”

About an hour later Michael held a shelf in place as Gavin screwed it into the wall. Ray was behind the counter ringing up a customer, lightly laughing when Michael asked.  
“How did you even break this?”

Gavin stood back admiring his handing work, he rubbed the back of his neck and mumbled, “I was stocking it, it was a slow day so Ray thought it would be funny to be a little mingy prick and scare me,” he started putting the game cases back onto it, “I jumped into it.”

“You jumped onto a god damn shelf? Did you think it could even handle your weight?” Michael asked annoyance dripping from his voice.

“Well no.” Gavin frowned.

“And what does mingy even mean? You are making up words now.” He flashed Gavin a glare.

“Mingy means- well. It is a word for sure!”

“Sure.”

Both of them turned their heads to see Ray laughing behind the counter, the customer gone. He called out to Michael “He makes them up as he goes, you’ll get used to it.”  
11:45, Ray rolls into the parking lot of the strip mall that Achievement Hunter resides. With a bag of Chipotle in his hand he enters the store. He places the bag on the counter and walks over to watch Gavin play the Minecraft Demo on one of the big T.V.s in the store.

With a burrito in hand Ray waves it at Michael asking, “Why aren’t you playing?”

Michael munched on his own burrito, “I was but, well.” From behind the counter he picked up a smashed controller.

Ray’s eyebrows shot up, “Jeez you must be strong. Why did you smash it?”

Michael’s eyes became shards of ice and he pointed a finger at Gavin who was burning himself in the lava he had poured over Michael’s work place. Ray laughed, “That’s why don’t play with him.”

The three of them sat behind the counter eating all about their third burrito when Ray asked, “So Michael, have anyone special in your life?”

“Yep. I’m married.” Michael replied. Both Gavin and Ray exclaimed.

“She works downtown on the weekends.”

  
~

  
A week past with minimal injury, the three became fast friends, balancing each other in skills and personality. It was about 5:50 when the boys locked up. Michael had already scared an angry customer who wanted to return a game at 5:50 away. Ray and Gavin started towards Ray’s car when he turned around and asked Michael.

“Did you take the bus today?”

“Yeah the Wife needs the car for work tomorrow.”

“I can drive you home for you know, free.”

Michael turned completely at this. Gavin added in on the conversation.

“Even better we can get bevs, Ray doesn’t drink he can then definitely drive you home.”

Michael waved a hand at Ray, “If that’s okay with him that sounds like a sucky bargain to me.”

Ray shrugged, “It just means I don’t have to deal with Gav tomorrow morning who will be out cold.” Gavin nodded in agreement.

Michael agreed to drinks. Gavin hopped into the car with Ray and Michael, “And plus it’s celebration for you landing a new job mate!”

“And you not breaking anything.”

~

 

12:32 Ray had already dropped Michael off home, who said he needed to be home a bit earlier than usually expected when out drinking.

“Got to watch the fort, my wife goes to work at six so I have to be up by then.”

Ray locked his car, an almost passed out Gavin attached to his shoulder. He dragged his friend up the concrete stairs of the apartment building then awkwardly shuffled around in Gavin’s pockets to find his house key. Once unlocked he pushed the door open and dropped the Brit onto the couch, with a stretch and a groan he took Gavin’s radio off the living room table and tuned it to an almost hidden station.

About two years ago the boys had figured out they could tune into the Dispatch Radio and listen for crimes that might concern them. He turned it up as he left to go get Gavin a Pillow and the comforter from his bed.

**Gent Alpha1, I just got a 911 transmission of a possible burglary.**

_Gent Beta 1, copy that, address?_

**Downtown Achievement City, Tower street, address 1234.**

_Copy that Beta, I’m coming over._

Ray stopped dead in his tracks, listening carefully.

_Gent Beta, I’m at a strip mall, what’s the name of the business._

**Achievement Hunter, it looks like a game store.**

_Beta, that 911 is a positive._

**Gent Alpha, Copy that calling in Beta 2 for backup.**

Rays muscles tensed and he turned on his heel and went back to the radio. He first made sure it was on the right station, realizing that it was, he grabbed Gavin’s shoulder and began to shake him.

“Gavin wake up!”

“What?” Gavin groaned weakly slapping at Ray’s face.

“Achievement Hunter has been broken into!”

Gavin looked up at Ray the information becoming clearer. “My paycheck is in there.”

Ray yelled, “My pre-order of Titan Fall is in there!”

Gavin sat up, “Suit up and get your priorities straight.”

  
~

  
Five minutes later Gavin tripped down the stairs meeting Ray. Quickly the two of them shot out to the nearest alley. After a fair rush they snuck up behind the Achievement Hunter building. With their back door key they sneaked into the building. Blue and red lights flashed through the windows as they snuck around looking at the damage. Gavin was still drunk, tripping over his cape every few minutes.

“Nothing looks stolen.” Ray whispered.

“None of the games or gaming systems?” Gavin looked at the center column of the main room, “The T.V.’s are here too.” They snuck to the back storage room where unreleased games where stored. None of the boxes had been touched, so they went into the file room and checked the drop box. The drop box was also in pristine condition but the files were a different story. Papers were strewn everywhere and the files on the employees where gone. Ray shrugged in confusion as Gavin looked through the remaining papers. A bump at the door made both boys throw their heads up. The newcomer left before they could even see him. All they knew was there where blades wrapped around his knuckles with surgical bandages. It reflected the police lights as he left.

Ray and Gavin where still frozen.

“Who was that?” Ray asked as Gavin walked over to peer through the doorway.

He never got there.

Instead he slipped on some loose paper, in a struggle to stay standing he grabbed onto Ray who instead just brought them both down.

And a filing cabinet.

The bell at the front door jingled and they heard a distinctive voice. “ACPD come out and put your hands up!”

Gavin still tangled on the ground with Ray smiled and said, “Sorry sir, we can’t we are in a bit of a pickle.”

“Gavin!?” The police officer yelled back.

“Yeah Geoff it’s me and X-Ray!”

A man in uniform came storming to the back room, his mustache bristling with anger, “I should have known it was you two, making such a careless ruckus.” He shook his head and returned his pistol to his side. “Jack inform Ryan it’s just Gavin and Ray.” He yelled back into the main room.

Another voice yelled back, “Okay, he’s swearing up and down we need back up.”

Geoff mumbled something about backup and helped Ray and Gavin up. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, “You two are no help, and you know we will have to take you in for tonight.” He looked around, “At least tell me you found something?”

Ray nodded, “Nothing, absolutely nothing has been touched except the employee files. It’s not an average burglary.”

“Identity theft maybe, odd place to go though.” Geoff scratched the back of his head. He shook his head and pulled out a pair of cuffs. Both boys groaned and stuck their wrist out.

 

~

  
The waiting cell was cold and made completely of concrete. The fluorescent lights flickered. The boys sat in there alone as Geoff leaned against the bars with their files. “23 cases of trespassing, 14 cases of disturbing the peace, and now tampering a crime scene.” He droned, “If it wasn’t for this states fucked up laws you would probably be in jail right now.”

Gavin piped up, “But we aren’t! Because this town wants us to be the heroes they need!” Both Geoff and Ray looked at Gavin with annoyance.

Geoff sighed, “Let me ask for the,” he looked down at the files, “Twenty third time. What are you two lads doing?”

Ray looked up at Geoff from where he was sitting on a small metal bench. “We’ve told you before Geoff, we’ve got a bone to pick with The Terrorist.”

Geoff groaned, “And yet again, you’ll never find him.”

Keeping an entire life from friends and family was hard. Ray knew that, Gavin knew that. They had decided that they had to protect the city. They were hunting someone, something. Two years ago, the city started getting threats, bomb threats, assassination threats, the whole deal. People were just crazed with the idea of a terrorist in Achievement City, a fairly peaceful city. Two bombs went off on targeted buildings. It was an outrage and a lot of people died. About a week later the mayor started getting letters from the terrorist. Addresses to houses, houses with innocent civilians, the letters threatened to kill every person living in the houses. The mayor thought it was important to not tell the public. It would cause the city to go mad, or worse cause everyone to pick up and leave.

So people started dying whole families, children, mothers, sisters, brothers, whoever was in the house at the time of the attack would die. There was no pattern to the killings, just whatever got the job done. Then Ray’s family was attacked. His parents were home that evening when the house got broken into.

Gavin’s family lived in the UK out of harm, but Ray’s family was like his second home. Only a week after the killings did the Mayor cave in but the damage was already done, and The Terrorist gone.

The city went quite. The FBI got involved, but they couldn’t even find the killer. The case went cold. But Gavin and Ray promised, they would find who was responsible for the deaths. So here they are trying there hardest. Anything and everything that spelled crime might be the next clue or link to the Terrorist.

Geoff sighed, “Well Kerry, Caleb, and Lindsay will be here in the morning to let you guys out, just hang tight for the night.”

  
~

  
The light shone through the bars. Gavin groaned his suit sticking to his body, his back aching from sleeping on Ray’s shoulder. He stretched and yawned as Ray furrowed his eyebrows trying to block the sunlight. There was a clatter of keys and the sound of the holding cell opening.

“What day is it?” Ray groaned.

“Saturday, come one lads get up. Kerry is driving you home.” A woman with fire hair stood in front of them. Gavin groaned with Ray this time.

“Lindsay how about you take us home, or Caleb even. Just not Kerry”

Lindsay shook her head, “Nope got shit to do boys, new rookies, up now.”

  
~

  
Ray fell onto his couch with a thud right as his phone pinged. He groaned and rolled off of the couch and grabbed for his phone on the living room table. An unknown number had texted him.

**Ray, Gavin told me you guys own Xbox’s, mine broke**

**By accident of course**

**So I was wondering, maybe if I brought chickens wings if you guys would like to hang out and play Titan Fall or something.**

**My wife is at work and I get pretty bored.**

**This is Michael by the way**

Ray snorted and texted back

_Yeah Michael how does 12 sound? It’s what 11? I would have to wake Gav up and make him clean his apartment._

**Wow what a moron. Thanks Ray.**

_No problem buddy._

 

~

  
Michael stood at the door of Gavin’s apartment, glaring at the obnoxious golden color of the door, holding a box of Chicken Wings. He knocked and then knocked again when there was no reply. The door swung open and a cheery Gavin stood in the doorway.

“Ello Michael!” He chirped.

“Hi Gavin, can I come in?”

“Of course you can you nugget we invited you!”

Both of them returned to Gavin’s living room. Ray sat there slaughtering any and everybody in Titan Fall. For having just gotten the game, he was a pro at it. “Well Michael kinda invited himself. We just agreed.”

Gavin shrugged as Michael snapped back, “I told you my Xbox is broken, and my wife is at the police station!”

Both Gavin and Ray froze. “Why is your wife at the police station?” Ray asked quickly.

“Well she’s not in trouble if that’s what you think! She is an officer, her name is Lindsay.”

Gavin gave Ray a quick glance of knowing. While Ray continued, “Oh that’s kinda cool, does she ever bring the handcuffs home?”

“That’s sick Ray.”

“Want a cool refreshing beverage?” Gavin said getting up with a twirl of his hand and a bow.

“Sure Gav, just a warning though, I might break your Xbox.”

 

~

  
10 in the morning on Sunday, all three of them get a call from their Boss, telling them the store had gotten broken into and that Identity Theft might be the cause of the stolen information, and to keep a look out for suspicious purchases on their debit and credit cards. Also to bring in their medical records and insurance papers in tomorrow.

Monday rolled around and the men are greeted with a plastic covered door. Their boss recopied there files, and gave them the rundown about what happened. “The cops didn’t find anyone; nothing was stolen but your papers and medical records. It’s very strange, but nothing harmful came from it.”

Many people asked about the door and what happened. Since nothing serious was taken they were very let down by the answer. Everyone loves a little drama in their life. Ray in a flurry of frustration left to go get the groups favorite, Chipotle. He came back to an even more frustrating situation.

  
He parked his car and looked up to see one of ACPD’s cars parked outside the store. He quietly picked up lunch and breathed as he pushed open the door.

Gavin looked guilty, but not too guilty.

A police officer was staring Gavin down. His dirty blonde brownish hair brushed to one side, and his sharp jaw stuck out like he was gritting his teeth.

“So tell me again, what did you do Friday evening Mr. Free?” He glanced at Ray and his eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

“I went out to celebrate Michaels first week of work, got driven home by a designated driver even, then crashed in bed.” Gavin quickly replied with a heavy accent.

“Do you have any proof?”

Gavin sputtered and gave the officer an offended look, both Michael who was standing to the sidelines and Ray spoke up.

“We were there, I’m Michael and this is Ray.” He pointed to himself and Ray, “We went out with him, Ray drove us home.”

The officer turned to Ray and stuck his hand out, “I’m Officer Haywood, I was on the scene of the burglary.”

Ray shook his hand firmly, “I thought you were unable to catch the culprit.”

Haywood gritted his teeth again, “No we were not able to. But I thought it would be best to ask employees since it was files that was taken,” he paused, “In case they knew anything.”

Ray glared at him and said in response, “Well as you can see we weren’t here so it couldn’t have been us. And why would employees steal files they already have?”

Haywood shook his head, “You would be surprised, anyway good day.” He turned and left the store.

Gavin sighed in relief, “I thought I was going to die, Ryan is a right prick you know that.” Ray nodded in agreement.

“He didn’t say his first name Gavin.”

Ray and Gavin turned to Michael who looked at them confused. Ray rubbed the back of his neck as Gavin stuttered a response.

“He had a name tag, all cops do don’t they?” Michael seemed to take that as an excuse.

1:00 rolls around and the store is dead empty. Gavin sits on the counter as Ray organizes the behind counter supplies and the registers. Michael decides to go to the storage room and organize the stock. Gavin glances back at Ray and quietly asks, “Do you think Ryan knew it was us?”

“A hundred percent.” Ray replied without turning around.

“Great, Geoff and them now know where we work.”

“Yeah but think of it this way Gav, I’m sure Geoff understands why we showed up here, we were worried. Geoff isn’t stupid.” Gavin nodded in agreement.

“But then why did Ryan show up?” Gavin faltered and turned to face Ray.

Ray paused before shrugging and saying, “Ryan is just a big creep, don’t worry Gavin it’s not like he’s going to get us into trouble.”

Michael came out of the storage room and both feared he had overheard them.

“So, I have a funny story.” He hadn’t. They both relaxed.

“Oh yeah? Gavin laughed.

“Is it about how exactly you broke your Xbox?” Ray added.

“No, Lindsay told me about these two guys who wear hero suits.”

That caused both Ray and Gavin to stop laughing.

Michael shrugged, “She says they go around “Stopping crime” they sound like a couple of morons if you ask me. Do you know anything about them?”

Ray shrugged, “Nah bro that’s the first I’ve heard of that. I bet they’re on drugs or something.”

Gavin shook his head, “Nope never heard of them mate.”

That night Ray tuned Gavin’s radio.


	2. Fear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow so I planned on posting every Saturday but this time it slipped from me because I had a run in with an Allergic Reaction. Anyway! Jeez I had issues with posting the first chapter but I have figured it out so it's all good now, so here is chapter two, try to enjoy. Edit: I just pasted my text and it's perfect and I didn't have to go back and put in every enter I'm so happy oh my gosh.

 

 “Hey Ryan, me and Jack are going out on patrol, will you be able to watch the fort?”

Ryan looked up from the computer, “Yeah Geoff, you are the boss.”

Geoff nodded in return and was followed by Jack out to the back of the station where the cars were parked. As Jack got in Geoff flipped on the Radio.

**Pun Alpha 1 I have a, possible drunk driver, over.**

_Pun Alpha 2, drunk driving really gets you wasted, pull em over._

**God damn it Barb, over and out.**

_Sorry Gus._

11:00 PM

The streets where quiet and Geoff and Jack have taken to quietly listening to The Patch one of Achievement Cities Radio Talk shows, suddenly the radio statics out, and a voice cuts through.

**Don’t think I was done. I’m back, I’m prepared.**

**I know you are looking for me.**

**For two years I have hidden, I’m back.**

**And this time for you.**

“What the fuck-“ Geoff is cut off as the  building they were parked next to explodes and crumbles into a heap of fire and rubble.  The car flips and a blare of alarms from surrounding cars and buildings fill the street.

**This is**

**Gent Alpha 1 calling for**

**Back up, there has been a severe**

**Explosion, Gent Beta 1 is unconscious.**

_This is Pun Alpha 1, Geoff are you okay?_

**The car flipped, I don’t know, I**

**I think I’m bleeding.**

_This is Barbara, calling for all backup, under code 154 sector 2 we need immediate backup!_

**_This is Rooster Alpha 3 where are you located._ **

**Altar Street, you can’t miss it.**

**_Calling the medics now, back up is coming._ **

~

Ray threw himself off of the couch plucking his suit that was draped over a chair in Gavin’s living room.

“Shit. Shit.” Gavin slowly stood up combing his fingers through his hair. Ray ran back in pushing Gavin’s suit to his chest.

“Suit up.”

The dark alley way served as a hiding place for the boys. From across the street they could see no one was in the building or surrounding buildings. Most of the business owners where on the streets talking into their phones to insurance companies about their broken windows, or in one owners case his entire building. They watched the fire department get there and in a painfully slow process, pry Geoff and Jack out of the crushed ACPD car. They followed the Ambulance as it left. Gavin looked up into the sky, but his eyes got caught on a man standing on a roof on the opposite side of the street only two buildings from the explosion. He grabbed Ray by the shoulder.

“X-Ray look!” Ray looked over following Gavin’s pointer finger. The man crouched and leaned over as if looking into the alley below the building he was on.

“That might be out guy.” Ray growled.

The man looked back at the burning building then quickly jumped into the alleyway behind the building. Gavin and Ray immediately took pursuit. They dashed past the police force that had gathered around the crime scene. Lindsay yelled after them, “Gavin! Ray! What are you doing-“

They turned the corner to the man take a right going deeper in the alleyways of the inner suburbs. They followed close behind always out of sight for about fifteen minutes before finally he stopped frantically turning around and around. Gavin stalked up to him and grabbed the collar of his shirt.

“Look here mate, I know who you are, if you hurt Geoff and Jack-“

“Gavin? Ray?” The man pushed Gavin’s hands away. Gavin backed up as Ray’s jaw went slack. A hood laid over the man’s face shading his features.

“How the hell-“Gavin was cut off when the man lowered his hood showing his full face. Ray and Gavin stared back at Michael who looked slightly agitated.

“What are you two doing out here?! Don’t you know it’s dangerous! The terrorist is on the loose.”

“I would say the same for you.” Ray growled back. Michael looked up and down them and his eyes grew wide.

“So you were the punks Lindsay was talking about!” he yelled and it echoed back, “X-Ray and Vav! I should have known!”

“Punks! We’ve been looking for the terrorist for two years! He killed our family!” Gavin angrily spat back.

Michael put his hands up in defense. “I know but,” he covered his mouth snickering, “You two look ridiculous.”

“So you have bear ears and yellow capris!” Ray exclaimed slightly offended.

“It’s based off Crash Bandicoot. It’s my favorite game.” Michael huffed back. Gavin spluttered in anger.

Ray rolled his eyes and asked, “What were you looking for anyway Michael you seemed deter-“

“It’s, Mogar.”

“You’re fucking kidding me.” Ray and Gavin burst out laughing causing the echo to bounce off the stone walls.

“Anyway,” Michael cut in, “What you didn’t notice was I was chasing The Terrorist.” The laughter stopped immediately. “He’s weird looking; I mean big cape? I think.”

Gavin stuttered, “A cape?” Michael nodded and shrugged. Ray jumped in place and exclaimed.

“We could catch him!” Ray started running forward as another heart shattering eruption rocked through their bodies. They looked to the right of them to see another billow of smoke reflecting the light of fire. They ran through the alley ways splashing through puddles and mud. They were about four blocks away when they saw the red and blue lights flash past the buildings.

They ran up to three daytime cops, one still rubbing sleep out of their eyes. Lindsay turned and saw Michael and ran up to him and the boys. “Michael! Oh thank god you are okay, I was worried you were hurt we didn’t hear from you.” She looked at Gavin and Ray, “I- you met?” she spluttered in confusion.

“Uh yeah, those coworkers I hung out with? It was Gavin and Ray.” Michael rubbed the back of his neck.

“Well at least I know they won’t get into trouble.” She growled.

Ray exclaimed, “You knew Michael was a bear ear wearing super hero?”

Lindsay laughed her fiery hair matching the flames of the building, “Of course I did! He usually helps us. Because of him we have caught more criminals the past month that we did last year!”

“So we didn’t help at all?” Gavin looked defeated.

“Not really, you just got in the way.” Lindsay shrugged and shook her head. Ray rubbed his eyes from under his glasses.

Gavin straightened up, “Well Lindsay, what do you know? Have you guys foun-“ he was cut off by the sound of the roar of Helicopter blades. Everyone looked up expecting it to come down, but it instead flew over the crime scene headed West towards the Rooster Teeth Building. The little group followed with their gaze to see the Achievement City flag on fire, the heat causing it to whip wildly, grey red smoke floating into the night. Gavin sighed and said,

“I hope Geoff is okay.” The other three looked at him.

“We’re going to find the person responsible Gavin, don’t worry.” Ray rested a hand on his shoulder.

~

Ray was still climbing out of bed. It was already about 7:15 which was late for a man like Ray. He checked his phone and texted Gavin to ‘Get up’ and swung his legs out of bed. He stretched and stood up, went and took a shower and got ready for work. Then arrived and Gavin’s front door.

Ray had barely knocked before it was flung open, “Hello Ray!” Gavin said in a sickly sweet voice.

“Hi Gavin, you look ready for once.” Ray raised an eyebrow.

“Yep I’m ready to go further my carrier!” Ray flinched at this.

The drive was full of some kind of sick happiness radiating off of Gavin, not long after they got onto Cloud Avenue, Ray called Gavin’s bullshit.

“I’m sorry we can’t go see him today Gav he’s still in critical care, and with Jack being in a coma.”

Gavin’s mask fell, “I’m worried about him, what if this messes with his memory again? He can forget me but not his family.”

Ray knew Gavin was worried. Most people would say it’s strange to worry over a stranger let alone someone who puts you in jail often. But Ray knew different. Gavin had just met Ray and at the time he wasn’t living in the apartment he does now. He was being housed by one Geoff Ramsey. Gavin had just bought an apartment next to Ray and a ticket to D.C. in celebration, when Geoff was hit by a drunk driver. He was in the hospital for a long time with memory loss. The doctor said it was short term maybe only a few years, which in any case is better than losing all of your memory. But a few years meant Gavin too. Gavin and Geoff’s wife talked and both agreed, with Gavin owning an apartment now, the best thing they could do was leave Geoff’s memory be. It’s a good thing Ray and Gavin took that flight to D.C., it cheered Gavin up.

The door was fixed when they got to work, it was the first time they saw Michael out of suit since they figured his guise out.

“We got to get over to Lazer Hospital and talk to Geoff.” Gavin stated for the 10nth time.

Michael clenched his hands, “We know Gavin but we don’t have the time off of work even, not till the weekend.”  As if to answer their prayers the Manager walked up.

“I overheard your conversation. You guys know someone who was affected in the bombings?” All three nodded.

“Well the boss is actually closing shop down tomorrow, the rest of the week actually. With the bombing and you’re files missing. He went into a panic, says the Terrorist could be using your files to bomb your addresses.” Everyone cringed at that. The thought that the Terrorist knew who they were and was actually trying to find them, could explain the stolen records. The Manager blew it off.

“But as we said it’s probably just sad attempt at Identity Theft. I just wanted to tell you, you got the rest of the week off, if you want to go see your friend.” Gavin melted.

“Thank you sir.”

Gavin was ecstatic on the ride home.

~

8:00 in the morning Ray hears a bang through his sleep. He turns over and ignores it. He hears it again but it’s a string of pounding. He deducts that someone is at his door. He grumbled and rolls out of bed.

“I swear to god if it’s Gavin.” He mumbles unlocking the hatch.

“Hello Ray!” Its Gavin and Michael.

“I hate you both.”

~

Michael leaned against the glovebox as Ray parked at the Lazer Hospital.

“It takes five fucking years to find a parking spot Jesus.” Ray said taking the key out of the ignition.

Gavin was already half way to the Hospital doors.  The cold surgical air hit the three men as they entered the waiting room. With a quick lie to the clerk they were up to the third level to see Geoff.

They all quietly entered Geoff’s room. Gavin pulled up one of the chairs in the room. Other than Geoff the room was empty. Ray and Michael sat on the other bed in the room.

Gavin asked quietly, “How are you feeling?”

The older man looked at the three suspiciously. “Shitty but alive, what are you all doing here?”

“Gavin and Ray have a few questions.” Michael said.

Geoff nodded eyeing Michael. “How’s Jack doing?”

“Still in a coma but they said he should come out of it just fine.” Ray recited, crossing his legs.

Geoff nodded again, “I saw what happened, the other bombing. Is anyone hurt?” he pointed at the T.V. that was showing the crime scenes.

Everyone shook their heads. “Okay enough questioning us Geoff, we have questions.” Gavin kidded.

“Did you see anyone, before you passed out?” Michael asked.

“Well, after the radio transmission that intervened, the building blew up, our car flipped…” Geoff trailed off.

“Think Geoff.” Ray said.

“I was about to pass out, a man, he wore a cape. At first I thought it was one of you idiots, but he looked so evil. Crazy even. He was the terrorist wasn’t he?”

“Yes, he was.” Gavin whispered.

Geoff shook his head, “What are you doing here Michael? Lindsay’s Michael yeah? I didn’t think you worked with these two.”

Michael laughed, “I work at a game store with them.”

“Really? What a coincidence.” Geoff sighed, closing his eyes.

Walking out of the hospital Ray named off what they knew using his fingers, “One, he wears a cape, two he’s crazy??” He looked at Gavin, “That’s all we know. Good job everyone!”

Michael snapped while climbing into the back seat, “You can’t expect the man to remember much!” Ray shrugged backing out of the parking spot.

 ~

Michael leaned back cursing the ceiling before throwing himself forward and re-focusing on the game at hand. Ray looked behind Michael at the couch he was sitting on.

“You brought your suit with you?” He snickered staring at the clothes.

Michaels head whipped around his thumb still smashing the A button, “You never know when we might need it!” Ray shrugged and agreed.

All of a sudden the three of them had the entire week off. After the hospital visit Michael had realized he wouldn’t get his paycheck till later which upset him. But otherwise everyone was pretty happy with the outcome.

Three days past liked that, Michael bouncing back and forth from home to Gavin’s or Ray’s place. Tuesday night they had gone out looking for the Terrorist, but found nothing. Friday rolled around.

Ray shook his hand in Michaels face as he walked in, all fingers up except his thumb, “Four days! Four fucking days and I’ve never been more bored in my life! When did I become this dependent on work?”

Michael laughed at this, “How about we don’t play video games then? How about card games?”

Gavin shrugged and shook his head, “We don’t have any.”

Michael shook his head confused, “Then, well, what’s on the T.V?”

Ray groaned, “Crappy day time game shows, and the news, which has been the same thing for the last four days,” he made air quotes, “’The Terrorist is back!’. It’s been like five days we know he’s back.” He rubbed his eyes.

Michael gave Gavin a worried look. They knew how much this meant to Ray, when they went looking Tuesday night and nothing was there, they didn’t have much to do but hang out. It drove Ray up the walls knowing The Terrorist was out there and he couldn’t stop him. Michael still clicked on the T.V.

And Ray was right.

A News Anchor walked by the rubble of the second building. Her high heels and pencil skirt giving her no room to truly walk. It was live, still, after five days.

“As you can see Mike, the building was absolutely demolished. As you all know, no one was inside but at the first site two ACPD officers were injured.” Gavin clenched his fists, “ACPD is trying to find evidence of anything. Yesterday they released a statement saying they do believe it is The Terrorist and are now asking for help from the FBI.”

The T.V. blipped over to a video of Ryan standing at a podium. Camera lights flashed and he held tiny cards as if unsure he could remember the information.

“My two co-workers and fellow officers, Geoff Ramsey and Jack Patillo, were caught in the first bombing.” He paused almost as if he was trying to keep himself composed, “I plead anyone who knows anything about The Terrorist, to please call the ACPD telephone hotline or my personal cell.” He named of his own cell phone number.

Ray frowned, “Man he looks really beat up over this. I feel bad about calling him out on his shit last week.” Gavin also frowned.

The T.V. went back to the News Anchor. She had somehow gotten down into a squat and she held some of the rubble in her hand. She began to speak but the T.V. was quickly cut off.

Had they heard what she said, they would have heard an explosion and the Camera whip around to the noise. They would have heard her question the sound and state that it seemed another bomb had gone off. But they didn’t.

Michael flew off of the couch as the lights went out. Ray cursed loudly and jumped out of the way as the ceiling came down, the room above spilling its contents. Ray looked over and saw both Gavin and Michael shedding their clothes.

“What the fuck?!”

“It’s The Terrorist Ray!” Gavin yelled. Ray shook his head clearing his mind and decided Gavin was correct it would be best to suit up. Ray seemed to really take that fact to heart. He was half way out from under the building before Gavin caught his arm, Michael trailing behind. Gavin’s eyebrows furrowed.

“I know you want to go get him Ray, but people live here, we have to get them out quickly!” Ray almost argued then shut his mouth quickly nodding his head sharply. The firefighters got their five minutes later. By then half of the building was cleared thanks to the three men. Gavin came thundering down the stairs a Labrador in his arms, a firefighter stopped him and said that was the last thing he was rescuing, and that they have the rest. Gavin nodded putting the dog down and walking over to the crying owner telling her, her dog was okay. Ray was already standing there and they both watched Michael jump out of a second floor window, rolling gracefully he stuck the landing. Gavin wiped away sweat and dust from his forehead, all their faces covered with a fine layer of sheetrock and insulation. 15 minutes later the firefighters cleared the building.

The apartments collapsed. Through the quieting rumble, the three of them could hear a woman shout,

“If those three hadn’t been so quick to respond half of us would still be in there!” They turned to see the dog owner pointing at them, “They are heroes!”

Gavin’s jaw slacked and Ray’s eyes grew wide as the people began to clap and cheer for them. Michael smiled and looked over at them.

“Never been appreciated before huh?” Both shook their heads slowly. The firefighters clasped their hands and gave them bottles of water. The chief asked them what they were going to do and what their names were.

“I’m Vav that’s X-ray and that’s Mogar,” He pointed at the owners of the names.

Michael spoke up, “I’m going to give them a place to stay for tonight, they’ll be fine.” The chief seemed that was acceptable.

~

The sun was setting on Achievement City, the three of them took to walking the sidewalks, since Ray’s car was also caught up in the rubble. Gavin jumped every time someone gave them a smile, or yelled thanks.

“I don’t like this we are getting weird looks.” Ray grumbled an agreement.

Michael scoffed, “Seriously? Have you never been complimented before, ever?”

Ray glared at a passing woman who had thanked them for their service, “How do they all know?”

Michael scoffed again, “Did you not realize the crowd of new reporters there?” Suddenly a ring came from Michaels pocket, his phone was going off. He picked it up, “Lindsay?” he looked at the other two who shrugged.

_”Where are you guys? Are you okay?”_

“Yeah we’re fine. We are just kinda walking around.”

_“Tell me what street you are at, I’ll come pick you guys up in the patrol car, we can get dinner.”_

“The corner of Thunder Boulevard and Dome Street,” Michael hung up, “So Lindsay is picking us up for some late dinner.”

“Cool! Did she call you from her cop car radio? Can cops do that here?” Gavin asked.

Michael replied, “She did, yeah.” The city was bustling for 8 o’clock after an attack. All three hero’s kept getting compliments. Gavin and Ray got better at receiving them, nodding their heads and smiling, fifteen minutes after Michael hung up, an ACPD car pulled up. Gavin jumped up from the ledge they all had taken a seat on.

“Oi! Lindsay!” He waived his hands happily.

But Lindsay did not get out.

Ryan Haywood did, with a set of handcuffs.

“Evening Michael.” Ryan walked up.

“Ryan what are you doing here? Lindsay is coming to pick us up.” Michael eyed the handcuffs suspiciously.

“I’m under direct orders to arrest Gavin Free and Ray Narvaez Jr.”

“What? We didn’t do anything wrong!” Gavin rightfully yelled.

Ray hopped off the ledge stalking up to Ryan, “If anything we saved a bunch of people! And out home was destroyed!”

“Yes, but one good deed doesn’t outweigh the bad deeds you two have done.” He twirled his finger and both heroes put their hands behind their backs with a few mumbles and groans. “We feel if you guys are roaming the streets, you’ll cause even more of a disruption.”

“That’s a flimsy excuse.” Michael growled with a quiet ‘That’s what I’m saying.’ From Ray.

Ryan shrugged, “It’s just for one night.” He cuffed both heroes and put them in the back of his patrol car. Ryan turned to Michael his hand on the driver’s door.

“Michael, Ray and Gavin aren’t like you. They don’t help anyone, or catch criminals; they just get in the way. I hope you would understand that?”

“Yeah sure.” But Michaels mind was set.

Just as Ryan’s patrol car turned the corner, Lindsay’s pulled up. She got out and looked around confused. “Where are the boys?”

“Ryan just took them to jail for an overnight stay.”

“That doesn’t sound right.” Lindsay frowned.

“No, it doesn’t”


	3. Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy here we go, down the spiral of "What the fuck was Tori thinking when she wrote this?". Anyway here it is a day early, deciding to post another tomorrow. Happy Reading!

Gavin and Ray sang Dayman all the way to the jail.

They more like screamed it but they stopped the moment they passed the jail.

Ray bumped his head against the bulletproof plastic between them and Ryan. “Dude we just passed the jail.”

Ryan didn’t reply. So Gavin yelled, “Oi! You right dumb idiot prick! We passed out destination!”

Ryan looked in the mirror, “The jail was never our destination boys.”

“What does that mean?”

“You’ll see.”

The car trip brought them about an hour out of Achievement City into the neighboring woods. When Ryan opened the door they shuffled out and saw the brilliant lights of the city, the Rooster Teeth Corp. building towering above the rest. They turned their attention to a small wood cabin.

“Oh god this is so cliché, are you a mass murder Ryan?” Ray asked sarcastically.

“More or less.” Ryan weighted his answer.

“R-Ryan.” Gavin stuttered.

“Move, both of you.” Ryan pulled out his pistol and pointed towards the door.

“Oh my god we are about to fucking die!” Gavin wailed. Ryan opened the door and let the two of them walk in. He came up behind them and flipped a light switch. It was a completely normal cabin, no intestines strewn about or torture chair. Just a normal cabin with normal chairs and a nice homely glow.

“Sit.” Ryan pointed to the couch. Both of them sat down immediately. “So here we are.”

“Yeah Ryan I’m sorry, but we have no clue what’s going on.” Ray mumbled.

Ryan sighed, “Seriously are you two that thick?” Both men stayed quiet. “The stolen records? The radio transmission? The bombings?” Any of it?” he frantically waved his hands around.

“Wait did you steal out records?” Ray growled.

“Why would you hurt your own co-workers!?” Gavin yelled suddenly aware of the given information.

Ryan smiled, “I knew what Geoff meant to you. Sacrifices must be made.”

Gavin turned pale, Ray continued, “The records had where we lived! The bombings, where a cover up! So it didn’t look suspicious when you bombed our apartments!”

“Very good Ray!” Ryan clapped his hands together.

Gavin mumbled, “You’re The Terrorist.”

“I prefer Mad King, but there isn’t a complain box for villain names.”

“All those previous break –ins.” Gavin trailed off.

“Were me! I didn’t quite knew where you worked so I tried a few different places.”

“But my question is how did you find us just now?” Ray glared at Ryan.

”Just as I tapped into you’re radio I was able to tap into Lindsays!”

Ray and Gavin looked at each other both men clearly upset and scared.

Ryan laughed, “Also I know who you are. I know what you can do, so I thought it was only right to test you, I am mad you know.”

Both men grew very worried.

“So boys,” he walked up to a set of decorative cow horns that were hanging in the living room. He pushed one in causing a trapdoor to fall open in the middle of the room, “Say hello to my pet.”

~

“Lindsay something about this is so wrong I can feel it.” Michael growled as the tore off towards the police station.

“I know Michael I know.”

“Goddamn it I should have gone with them.”

“Ryan wouldn’t have let you.”

Lindsay parked half hazardly behind the building in the police parking lot. Michael threw open the doors and stalked up to a set of cops talking.

“Barbara, Miles, is Ryan here?”

“No should he be? Joel is in the holding cell area.” Barbara replied confused.

Michael groaned as Lindsay ran up, “Do you know where he might be?”

Miles spoke up, “Well he said how he was going on a camping trip with his family. He is renting this cabin about an hour out of town.”

“Why is something wrong?” Barbara asked.

Michael was going to say something but Lindsay cut him off, “No, no I just needed to know if we needed someone to come fill in for him while he’s out. Though in case of an emergency can I have the address?”

Miles nodded walking to the computers, “Yeah of course.”

“Thank you.” Lindsay smiled.

Michael rushed back to the car, “Come on Lindsay!”

She crossed her arms getting nowhere near the car. Michael was already half in.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

Michael stepped out of the car and with a pause and a look he said, “What?”

Lindsay dropped her arms, “I know you are worried Michael, trust me I am too! But we don’t know what we are dealing with. Ryan lied, so who is he?”

Michael stopped dead, “But what if he hurts them?”

“And what if we rush in and he kills them, he might send us a message, and the boys know how to hold their ground.”

“But you always said they were idiots.”

“They are, but that doesn’t mean they’re not strong.”

“So what do we do?”

“Wait till the morning, get some rest, we will get them back Michael don’t worry”

~

“Get in the hole.”

“You are a creepy bloke you know that Ryan?”

“Get in the hole.”

“Jeez okay! Don’t have to point a gun at me.”

Gavin dropped down onto cold concrete covered in hay and dust.

Ray breathed, “I thought you were going to leave me alone.”

“Of course not Ray, it’s just dark.” Gavin smiled.

“Where are we?” He looked up Ryan had left the hatch open letting a small square of light rush in. Ray reached up trying to grab the ledge, but it was too far away.

Gavin looked around drinking in the sights and smells, he wrinkled his nose, “It smells like livestock.”

Ray nodded in agreement also looking around. Silence overwhelmed the strange room, except from the occasional shuffle from Ryan’s feet. He also had taken to whistling Dayman.

Then suddenly a very large animal breathed.

Then it got up and moved. A noise resembling a horses’ hooves hitting concrete started moving around the room.

“Ray, what is that?” Gavin whispered moving closer to his friend.

“The fuck if I know, do you think we can scare it?”

Gavin shook his head violently. Ryan’s whistle changed and the mysterious beast started to groan, almost agitated.

“Ryan what is this thing?” Gavin yelled up the trapdoor.

“Oh don’t worry, he won’t hurt you too bad.” Ryan’s muffled voice danced down to them.

Gavin tugged on Ray’s suit, “Ray please, I can find out what it is.”

“Hell no, I wish to see it too.”

“But.”

“How about you do your thing then we both can see.”

“What if I hurt you?”

“You won’t Gav I trust you.”

Suddenly a cold light filled the room. It bounced off the walls causing the room to glow brighter that what would be normal. It wasn’t a big room, about 50 by 50 square feet. The light was coming from Gavin’s hand. Electricity sparked and weaved around his fingers.

“The wall is reflecting your light but it’s concrete?” Ray questioned.

“Concrete and some other material causing it to reflect.”

“Good thing I didn’t do my thing then.”

Then it moved. It was big, but it didn’t look scarred nor did it have sores from staying in a concrete hole. Its horns were sharp and rough though, from accidently hitting the sides of the walls. Its coat was sleek and shiny the white and brown standing out against each other. It was beefy and healthy for what seemed to be its permanent living conditions.

“Ray is that a cow?” Gavin whispered the electricity flickering in fear.

“It’s a bull.” Ray replied. The bull huffed and circled the two heroes.

“Edgar.” Ryan sang from above, leaning over to look in.

“Best choice, back up against a wall.” Ray slowly began backing up. Gavin was soon to follow.

“Ryan you sick bastard, what have you done!” Gavin yelled.

“I told you, test you. I do love a good test. You won’t be able to kill him, but you can figure out how to get out. Good luck boys!” Then he shut the trap door. Gavin stretched out his hands to compensate for the loss of light.

“All there is in here is hay, dust, and a raging bull!” Gavin groaned.

“Maybe, I could try?” Ray quietly gripped his glasses almost as if he was aiming.

Gavin’s electricity went out as he grabbed for Ray, “Ray don’t!”

It was too late. Ray quickly sent a line of red light at the wall. It then pinged and bounced off the wall.

Both men screamed.

“You bloody lunatic! I told you it was reflective!” Gavin pressed himself to the wall as the laser line pinged around the room.

“Yeah okay bad idea!” Ray mumbled.

The bull himself went still watching the laser with a wary forward press of his hears. It slowly became tinier and dissipated. Both men breathed heavily.

“Don’t do that again.”

“Yeah no, I know.”

“Five years and you still can’t seem to understand that **reflective** things-“

“Shut up Gavin I know!”

Gavin relit his energy and peered around the room. He pointed to the wall across from them.

“Look I think I see a button.” Ray squinted his eyes and said,

“Yeah but it’s behind the bull.”

Gavin breathed and took a step forward towards the giant beast and the button. It shifted from where it had decided to stand in vigil.

“Okay Mr. Cow, it’s okay.” Gavin took another step with Ray clinging onto his suit. The beast huffed and moved closer but didn’t seem violent. So Gavin and Ray made a mad dash for the other side. Ray reached from behind Gavin and smashed the button.

The wall pulled away and they fell into another room. The bull trotted past them, relishing the space. It was dark for when Gavin and Ray fell over Gavin had stopped creating electricity. After a few mumbled apologies, Gavin reawakened his energy. There were columns all the way to the ceiling. Behind them there was a ramp which they had fallen down. To the side there was a small metal door, which opened and Ryan peeked in.

“How are you boys doing? Found your way into here huh?”

Gavin growled and charged him, his hand raised above his head, electricity crackling. He was met with a thick rubber gloved hand.

“Now boys, I know who you are, don’t think I wasn’t ready.” He tsked his tongue and wagged his finger as Gavin keeled over.

“What did you do to him?” Ray yelled trying to keep Gavin on his feet.

“Electrical circuits can be stopped, which normally wouldn’t do much to the energy source. But Gavin is a living human being and basically re-absorbed his energy, shocking himself.”

“How do you know about us?” Gavin asked with a muffled strained voice.

“Let’s just say we go farther back than a year and a half ago.”

Ray glanced at Ryan’s attire, “You’ve changed.”

Ryan nodded, he wore a simple suit with a kilt and a large king’s cape, a crown perched on his head. He chuckled darkly as he closed the door.

“Definitely mad.” Gavin groaned while slowly straightening back up. Ray gave Gavin a look of defeat, and ran to the door pounding on it. He aimed a laser at it and both of them ducked as it reflected off the door and into the dark room.

“It’s no use Ray, it’s all just concrete.” Gavin mumbled.

“To hell there isn’t.” Ray shook the handle. “Can you still produce energy?”

Gavin raised his hands, his right one lit up in sparks and the other one whispered before going out completely, “I think he kind of stunned it. I mean maybe my energy is blocked?” Ray shrugged with just as much understanding as Gavin.

Suddenly large florescent lights blasted on filling the room with a blinding white light. The reflective wall caused it to burn into the men’s retinas. They noticed that speakers were perched around the lights. Ryan’s voice came blasting through, “Alright boys, you’re stuck in a room with a very large bull, who happens to get _very_ excited when there is light, so what do you do?”

The beat of thundering hooves echoed around the room.

“Run.” Ray whispered.


	4. Lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha I'm just going to finish uploading the chapters because today's XaV episode was absolutely the worst thing ever. Any way I'm posting the last three chapters.

Lindsay woke up before the sun came up. She heard Michael rummaging around the closet. “Michael, you’re not going to find it there.” She whispered rubbing her eyes.

”Where in the hell did you put it then?” he angrily whispered back. She removed the covers and got up and padded over to their laundry room. She came back with his suit and her belt. Michael stood up from bending over in the closet, “You’re not coming with me.”

“To hell with that Michael, if Ryan is who _I_ think he is, he is dangerous. And plus I care about the boys as much as you do Michael.” She slipped on a pair of jeans and a shirt, then she strapped her belt on with her pistol and other assorted police items. “I’m going.”

Once out of the City it took about thirty minutes to get to the cabin. It was the only regularly worn dirt road in the forest.  Lindsay slowly rolled up parking her car about a hundred yards from Ryan’s. “Shit he is really here, Lindsay he really is a psychopath.” Michael mumbled as they both quietly walked up to the cabin. Lindsay drew her gun and nodded as Michael slowly opened the front door.

Lindsay quickly turned into the doorway, gun up, but no one was there. They both checked the cabin before agreeing no one was hiding. There was no other exit other than the cellar door next to the kitchen. Michael opened it and they saw that the stairs led to a hallway. On the far side of the hallways was a metal door. To the left of that were stairs that led to an observation room of a small 50 by 50 concrete box. To the right was another one sided observation window showing into a very large room with square columns.

On the near side of the walls were multiple doors leading into what looked like surgical rooms. Lindsay and Michael took it all in, realizing that none of the rooms held anyone looked out into the large room. They could hear the thundering of hooves hitting the cold concrete.

“What is this place?” Michael whispered.

“I don’t know.” Lindsay replied also whispering. Both jumped when they saw a bull running alongside the wall, tearing past them snorting and growling.

“What the hell?” Michael exclaimed leaning back then quickly forward trying to follow the beast. Electricity crackled and they heard the snap of lightning. They leaned in trying to see what the bull had charged, but instead they saw it running back, a slash had formed over the bulls eyes leaving it partially blind. Suddenly they saw Ray dart from behind a column towards the blind corner that Michael and Lindsay couldn’t see. “Ray!” Michael quickly shuffled towards the door.

His blades clattered against the door as he fumbled with the door knob. He busted through to see Ray helping Gavin up. Both were badly bruised, scratched and bloody. Capes were torn and stained, and clothes were in mud caked blood.

“Who is there?” Ray yelled towards the door coldly. Gavin looked up and saw Michael.

“It’s Michael, Ray it’s Michael!” He clutched his friends arm hoisting himself up.

“Oh, Michael...” Ray trailed off with a faint grin. One of Ray’s lenses was completely shattered while the other had a hole in it. Ray had worn his glasses his entire super hero carrier, but once he put the suit on his eyes changed. The glasses channeled his power and hid his odd eyes. Through the holes in the glasses Michael could see Ray’s eyes glowing red though through the remaining glass they looked normal.

“Ray what is wrong with your eyes? What was that electricity? Where is the bull.” He deadpanned frantically looking around.

“Well long story short mate, the electricity came from me and Ray has laser eyes that unless he wears his glasses he can’t see.”

~

The door slammed behind Michael. Lindsay decided that it might be best for her to stay by the door, warning the boys if anybody comes down the hall.

“I don’t know if I completely understand and I have a lot of questions.” Michael trailed off. He shook his head and said with his back straighter, “It doesn’t matter right now.” They walked to the door and tried to open it, but it was locked. Lindsay heard them trying to come through, and tried to open it herself, but it was all together locked.

“How is that possible? You came through it right?” Gavin asked.

Michael looked at them, “Maybe it can be remotely locked.” Static came on over the speakers and Ryan laughed.

“Good thinking Michael! I can remotely lock all the doors from my little hidey hole. Bad thinking though, Lindsay is on the other side alone with nothing but a gun.” Michael pounded on the door.

Lindsay leaned against the door listening to Michael yell; she looked down the dark hallway waiting for Ryan to come around the corner. “Lindsay listen to me!” Michael yelled through the door, “Don’t you dare leave. Lindsay I swear to god reply!”

“I’m right here Michael.” Michael slumped against the door. “I won’t go anywhere far…” her voice trailed off. Michael cursed himself.

Lindsay quietly hugged the wall as she walked down the hallway. Her pistol was out again by the time she got to the corner. She quickly turned it, gun up and ready to shoot. It was much like the other hallway, a one sided window looking into the large column room, and other holding cells on the other side.

But standing at the end of the hallway was Ryan.

“Nice get up.” Lindsay stated.

“Thank you Lindsay, not wearing the uniform I see?”

“I don’t know what is going to happen so, no, just in case.”

“Well then why don’t you just kill me then? You have a fair reason, your husband is trapped and I’m threatening your life. You won’t go to jail.”

“Because that’s where you belong, were the boys never have to see you again.”

“Still the cop.” Ryan shook his head, “Lindsay do you know what Gavin and Ray are?”

“Idiots.” She kept her gun up.

“More than idiots, freaks, mistakes, mistakes that were supposed to be eradicated.” Ryan hissed.

“Then why didn’t you just kill them, if they were mistakes, why attack the city?”

“Don’t get me wrong Lindsay, I am still a psycho-killer.” He laughed, “But even the random attacks had a purpose and weren’t ‘random’ exactly.”

He looked out the window and saw Michael leading Ray and Gavin deeper into the maze. “They have history, history they don’t even remember.”

“Well if you don’t tell them.” Lindsay paused and looked out at her husband quietly apologizing, since she know this was dangerous, “At least tell me.”

“Step into my office.” He opened one of the door and waived her in.

“You first.” She said gently moving her gun.

“Very well then.”

~

“So you’ve tried everything?” Michael asked.

“All of it reflects light in some way, and other than that it’s all concrete.” Ray blindly looked ahead.

“Fuck. You actually have super powers and can’t do jack shit?”

“No Michael, Ryan somehow know who we are he was ready when he brought us here.”

~

“Jefersonian?” Lindsay gawked, “They deal with bones, history, and dead people.”

“Exactly they _were_ dead.” Ryan sat behind a desk he scooted closer like he was deep in explanation, “Not for long though, about a few days, I was the head of the case. Imagine something like Frakenstine, but they weren’t put together from multiple people.”

Lindsay thought she was going to vomit. The boys didn’t know it and it made her tear up for them.

“It was a plane crash from D.C. to Achievement City. We collected their bodies in hope that we could use our new breakthrough to bring them back. Only 10 out of the 136 passenger made it through the process, and only four of them survived afterwards.” Lindsay’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“If you saved some and some went home how did you explain the rest of them that died?”

“We told the truth the rest died in a plane crash the four that lived just ‘Missed their flight’, Gavin and Ray seemed likely candidates to do that, while the other two became too sick to fly.”

Lindsay sat there before asking, “What happened to the people who were revived?”

“Some people came out mutated beyond belief, and died soon after. Only Ray, Gavin, and two others seemed to come out fine. But I didn’t believe the results. They had already been shipped home though, so for three years I looked and looked again for a sign of mutation.” Ryan shook his head, “By the third year people had thought I had gone crazy with obsession, and maybe I had. But then I found it. All other mutations had been on the outside of the body, so no one looked at the DNA of the four survivors. There DNA had changed, they had internally morphed to the mutation.” Lindsay rested her head in her hands.

“So over the course of a month I edited the machine we used to bring them back, made so it could morph living people. I used it on myself. I changed.” Ryan smirked at Lindsay who sat staring at him, completely forgetting who she was sitting with.

“But one thing I did know. The survivors hadn’t learned of what had happened to them, all they knew was the flight was delayed, then they went home. I knew I had to eliminate them, their entire family even. The possibility of their families knowing about the experiment was dangerous. The thing was Gavin’s family was in Britain posing no threat, so I didn’t attack his. But Ray and the other two…” Ryan trailed off.

“Okay so that’s why you killed the families, but why did you bomb the schools?” Lindsay asked.

The bombings that took place the year The Terrorist came to Achievement City was on schools. Two schools were hit with bombs before the family killings began. Nobody liked talking about it.

“The other two that were saved were a student and a substitute teacher. The teacher went with a group of students to D.C. but actually worked at a different school. And since the teacher and student mingled with their peers and co-workers…”Ryan frowned a little as Lindsay busted out the door and vomited on the cold concrete.

“You killed over 200 innocent children, the government could have, taken them, you didn’t have to.”

“No I had to. After three years of work, even with the evidence people didn’t believe me, they thought I had just made it up. No one would help me.” He stood in front of Lindsay, “I know you think I’m going to hurt you but I’m not, not till you make a move to protect Gavin Free and Ray Narvaez. There’s a bathroom over there if you need to clean your face. I won’t leave.”

~

“There has to be a way out.” Ray stated smacking one of the columns with his hand blindly.

“I don’t know how there could be anything, it’s just a room full of columns.” Gavin said out loud not to anyone in particular.

But Michael replied, “Well, I mean, there are one sided windows.” He looked back at the walls, “They look very much like concrete though.”

“Well I can’t do much, if it still has the ability to reflect…” Ray mumbled.

Michael held his head in his hands, “I **might** be able to.”

They walked towards the wall, Michael tapped the wall with his blades and when they made a hollow _chink_ noise, he drew back and threw a punch. His blades stuck through the wall and he pulled back his blades sliding across the broken glass. It cracked and splintered.

He looked back at Gavin who was supporting Ray, “Can you pack a punch Gav?” Gavin rocked his head back and forth and decided he could, they switched places and Gavin took a punch the wall, which splintered even more.

He stood back breathed and forced his fist into the window, which fell around his hand.

~

Lindsay rinsed her face in a tiny rusty sink. She looked up and pulled her gun back out. She quickly walked out and pointed it at Ryan but quickly dropped it to run around the corner, Ryan followed close behind. Gavin and Michael were helping Ray over the concrete wall. Lindsay ran up to them and helped Michael into the hallway. Lindsay turned to Ryan pistol up.

“Oh Lindsay, you and Michael could walk out right now, and never have to worry about the safety of the city again.” Ryan pleaded almost.

“You killed all those innocent kids Ryan. I can’t let you go, and I’m definitely not going to let you hurt Ray and Gavin.”

“Very well you have doomed yourself and more than likely Michael too is that right?” He nodded towards Michael.

“I will stick by her choice day in and day out and if you have any plans of hurting my friends more I will make sure you come to a permanent end.”

“Very well, since you will all die anyway, and I am still a psycho so, run off, I’ll be close behind.” His cape lifted off the ground as Ryan floated there completely able to fly. “Remember Lindsay I told you I made the machine able to edit the DNA of living people, so I have powers just like the idiots standing next to you.”

Lindsay grabbed Rays shoulder and guided him up the stairs with Gavin behind them and Michael in the rear. They busted out the door of the cabin and silently ran to Lindsay’s car. After getting Ray in the back along with Gavin, Michael sat in the front while Lindsay tore off down the dirt road. The car was a frenzy of yelling voices.

“What the hell did he mean by living DNA? What does he have to do with us?” Gavin yelled.

“I don’t know if you want to know Gavin.” Lindsay said in a hushed voice.

Michael grabbed Lindsay’s shoulder, “Lindsay, watch the gas…” she was going not only over the speed limit but at a dangerous speed on a dirt road at night.

“You saw him Michael! He was floating! I’ve worked with him for two years I-“ she was shaking.

“I know Lindsay, but he told you something that he didn’t tell us, and I think Gavin and Ray have a right to know.” Michael grabbed her hand as she began to cry.

“I’ve known you guys for a while now so, I just-“ she stopped.  

“Tell us please, this might be the answer we’ve been looking for.” Ray blindly looked forward.

“You both died in a plane crash!” she screamed back at them, “It isn’t an answer to anything!” The car went silent except for the pebbles hitting the bottom of it.

“Lindsay how could we have-“

“You went to D.C. yeah? Flight got cancelled or something?”

“Well yeah-“

“No it didn’t it crashed. Everyone died. The Jefersonian has this machine, like to bring back the dead. And you all seemed like good candidates. Only you and two others survived the process, everyone else was mutated.”

“How does Ryan know about us then?”

“He was the head of the case. He was a brainiac he worked at the Jefersonian.” Ray leaned back and the car was filled with a heavy understanding, “He killed your family and the family of the two other survivors because they might have noticed your mutation, the schools that got bombed, the two other survivors were a student and a teacher.”

Ray pressed the palms of his hands to his eyes, his nose slowly getting red. “We died.” Gavin whispered pressing his face to the door window.

“Lindsay.” Michael looked her in the eyes, “they are right here.” She just nodded and collected herself. Once Gavin and Ray had calmed down they all decided the best idea was to go to the police station. Even if everyone there didn’t believe them, the minute Ryan flew into town they would have no other choice but to believe.

Lindsay pulled up just as the sun came over the horizon. Everyone filed out of the car and into the station. Jeremy and Kdin were at the computer, drinking coffee and talking. The four of them walked up to the counter before Jeremy and Kdin noticed.

“Holy shit- Lindsay, Michael,” Kdin doubled back and saw Gavin and Ray, “Ray, Gavin? What in the hell happened to you?”

“Long story.” Gavin mumbled.

“Jeremy, how many officers do we have on duty?” Lindsay asked.

“Uh like three teams with single cars, and like one team with double cars.” Jeremy counted on his fingers, “So that’s like, about 13 people why?”

“I need you to close off Thunder boulevard, Dome street, Altar street,” she pulled a map off the wall and marked the roads, “and Tower road.”

Kdin looked at the map and stuttered, “That’s all the major roads around the station…”

“Yeah well you know Ryan Haywood? Yeah, one of the night officers, well he’s gone rampant.” Lindsay said sternly.

“I don’t know Lindsay we would need proof-“ Kdin was cut off my Gavin

“You need proof? Look at us! He kidnapped us and did this!” Ray nodded in agreement.

“Look he’s going to be here any minute-“ Michael was cut off my the sound of cracking pavement.

“Too late.” Ray sighed.

Ryan had landed just outside the station, the impact causing the pavement to crack and the alarms in the cars to go off. Lindsay and the two other officers pulled out their firearms as Ryan stalked in.

“Out of all the places you could have gone, you decided to come here? I thought this place would be bad memories for you, Gavin, Ray.”

“What the fuck Ryan!” Kdin shouted. Ryan waved his hand to the side and Kdin went with the movement hitting a wall.

“One thing I didn’t tell you Lindsay, I also found out because I was alive the mutation was more powerful, giving me more than the flimsy excuses of power those two have. For now at least."

He pointed next to Lindsay but no one was there.

“Hey Ryan guess what!” Ryan turned to see Ray and Gavin blocking the door. “You know what’s above you?”

Ryan smirked and didn’t reply.

“Not reflective stuff!” Ray yelled, with a blink of his eyes and half of the roof caved in on Ryan.

Gavin mumbled, “That wasn’t very fluent you know.” Ray cursed and said he didn’t care.

While he laid under the rubble Gavin yelled across the gap at Lindsay and Michael,

“You guys block off the streets! We’ll distract him!” With that Gavin and Ray left, soon after Ryan pulled himself out of the rubble and followed in close pursuit. Lindsay turned to Michael,

“Go Michael you can help them, I got this under control.” And with a quick kiss Michael left. Lindsay helped Jeremy pick Kdin up and put him in a chair. She pulled out her 2-way Radio and explained the situation, giving the directions to block of the streets.


	5. War

The streets were still crowded as Gavin and Ray tumbled out of the parking lot onto the sidewalk, already exhausted from the night before. People gave the two of them strange looks while some asked if they were okay. “Ray you can’t see…” Gavin trailed off as the picked their way through the public.

“Believe it or not a have an extra pair of glasses at the store.” Ray said.

“Fine then we’ll head that way right now… Ray.”

“What?”

“Where did you get your glasses?”

“And where did you get your gloves?”

Gavin looked down at his gloves, they were able to hold energy and release only when he wanted it too, “I don’t know.” They got to the corner of Tower Street and Altar Street when they saw the barrier. The cops had listened and put up barriers where Lindsay had told them too, and evacuated most of the area around the station. Joel yelled at Gavin and Ray

“Hey Gavin, Ray you shouldn’t be here we have a rogue cop on the loose-“ he saw how beat up they looked, “I guess you know that.”

Gavin nodded, “We need to get to our workplace, Ray has a pair of glasses there he needs them to see.”

Joel squinted at Ray, “Holy shit your eyes…”

“Yeah pal my eyes now can I get some glasses for my special eyes.”

“Uh yeah go ahead I guess.”

The two of them jumped the barrier and headed towards the tiny strip mall where Achievement Hunter resides. After breaking the newly fixed door and going through about four drawers of miscellaneous game items Ray ran into his spare pair of glasses. After setting them on his nose Ray released a sigh.

“It feels so good to not be looking at obnoxious red again.” They rushed back to the area that was blocked off. The officers tried to stop them telling them that they couldn’t help and will just get hurt.

They proved them wrong.

At that moment Ryan floated down closer to the ground.

“What the hell!” one of the officers stuttered. Ryan raises his hand and created a fist, crushing one of the ACPD cars like paper. Gavin threw energy at Ryan who just quickly floated out of the way. Ryan then picked up the car and threw it at Ray who in turn just cut it in half.

“Who the hell has Laser beams that can cut metal but not mirrors?” Gavin yelled at Ray as the car pieces landed next to him.

“There is a science behind it trust me.”

Gavin looked down the empty street and saw a familiar figure running towards them, “Michael!” he yelled

Michael yelled back “You fucking moron he didn’t know I was on my way!”

Ryan turned around and faced Michael who decided to string a few curse words together. Ryan laughed and said above the wind, “It’s a shame you came Michael, I would have left you and Lindsay alone still.” Ryan glanced at the nearest building and in the palm of his hand grew something that looked like a tiny sun. He faced it toward his chosen building and shot it, the impact caused something much like the bombings of the previous buildings.  Ryan was still and forever a scientist and therefore knew a thing or two about trajectory and where the rubble was going to end up. And it was headed straight for Michael.

“Michael get the fuck out of there!” Ray yelled

Michael made a mad dash away from the falling building but gravity beat him to it. Both Gavin and Ray were ready to replace Michaels spot with their own, but they couldn’t get there quick enough. Gavin put his hands on his head once the dust had settled.

“Well with that out of the way.” Ryan seemed even angrier than before, “You had to go make friends who would risk their lives for you, when you could just turn yourselves in and save millions.”

“Michael wouldn’t want us to quit now.” Ray yelled up at Ryan.

“But you don’t belong here! You aren’t human anymore!” Ryan bellowed back down at them.

“Yeah well neither are you Ryan!” Gavin screamed. Ryan hissed at them. Gavin sent energy from every direction he could.  Ray backing him up with a second strike, but everything they sent was easily waved away by Ryan. The surrounding officers helped as much as they could, but with bad aim and how far away Ryan was it wasn’t much. Gavin yelled in frustration and sent another bolt straight at Ryan. But before it got to him it hit Ray’s laser, where it exploded. Gavin looked across the way at Ray whose eyebrows peaked over the rim of his glasses.

Gavin counted to three on his fingers, they both sent an attack towards Ryan who tried to block it but was thrown backwards by a large explosion. Ryan came out of the smoke, landing lightly about 40 yards from Gavin and Ray.

“Interesting, doesn’t make much of a difference but still, interesting.” Ryan shrugged while walking towards them.  He ran up to Gavin and took a swing at his head. Gavin expertly dodged it and sent energy through Ryan’s stomach. “It amazing how much you two have grown in three or four days.” He mumbled taking a step back.

“You gave us no choice.” Gavin said taking a step forward.

“Oh but I did, had you just, say given up while in Edgars hole, Michael would be alive.” Ryan took another step back.

“Michael would have chased you to the end of the world and back! I can’t speak for him but he was one stubborn son of a bitch and believe it or not, cared about us.” Ray yelled running up to Ryan and taking a swing.  Ray hit Ryan straight in the nose, causing a loud pop and a river of blood to come from it. Ryan groaned as he moved it back into place, not stopping the blood now dripping down his front side.

“That’s just disgusting.” Gavin closed his eyes as his face grew paler.

“This can all end, if you just come back with me.” Ryan spluttered through blood.

“And what the fuck does that mean? Why would we you fucking stuck us in a hole with a giant ass bull.” Ray waved his arms around.

Ryan sighed, “Yes I admit that was my more scientific side, I wanted to see how you would hold up in a situation and how you would defend yourselves.”

“What the hell, you could have figured that out, right now!” Gavin became just as fluent in some distant version of sign language like Ray.

“What would you do with us anyway? You act like there is some other solution than just letting a raging bull kill us. Would you dissect us? Or maybe stick us in a room for a month until we starved?” Ray’s eyebrows furrowed as Ryan let out a small laugh.

“No, I brought the Machine with me! When the physically mutated ones got violent or were in so much pain they couldn’t bear it, we put them back in the Machine which made them dead again, simple as that!”

“There are so many plot holes here.” Gavin groaned.

“Guess we’ll need an Epilogue.” Ray shrugged it off.

At that moment half of the police station charged into the scene. Most of the Police who were not on shift were called in to help, since it was sort of a city problem. Helicopters came roaring in and Lindsay and about three teams and the Fire Department came rolling up. The city had storage of swat like cars and machine guns, therefore circling Ryan with huge metal trucks. For the moment he put his hands up, but Gavin and Ray knew that wouldn’t stop him the moment he wanted to leave. Ray and Gavin ran up to Lindsay.

“Lindsay that won’t hold him for long!” Ray yelled as they ran up to her. She looked at the crushed APCD car and nodded, and then asked,

“Where is Michael?”

“Lindsay.”

“Gavin where is Michael.”

Both men looked at the rubble from the building. Lindsay looked at them and back again at the collapsed building. “I don’t understand, where is Michael?”

“Lindsay he’s…” Gavin trailed off.

“No.” she dropped to her knees, “I sent him off to help you.”

“Lindsay don’t.” Lindsay ignored Ray’s plea and yelled at the Fire Department telling them that someone was caught under the rubble. Ray grabbed Lindsay’s shoulders and said, “Lindsay you might be able to save him.”

“What?” Both Lindsay and Gavin questioned.

“Ryan brought the Machine that brought Gavin and I to life again.” Ray shook her gently trying to get the information flowing to her head.

“Oh. Well I would guess it is at the cabin.” Lindsay mumbled almost to herself. Ray nodded enthusiastically.

“Yeah, yeah it would be.” Ray said trying to push Lindsay in that direction.

“What if it doesn’t work?”

“That doesn’t mean you shouldn’t try.” At that moment a Fireman yelled that he had found someone, also Ryan decided it was time to leave. One of the tanker trucks flew backwards and Ryan lifted off the ground heading for the Rooster Teeth Corp. building. Ray nodded and let go of Lindsay. Gavin was already chasing Ryan on foot.

~

Lindsay helped the Fireman drag Michael out of the rubble. With a quick check of his pulse and a look at the gash on his head he was announced dead. The Firemen told Lindsay that they would bring him to the Lazer Hospital for further inspection but she refused. Instead she called Jeremy over.

“Okay Jeremy listen to me closely, you are going to help me put Michael in my car.”

“Linds he needs-“

“No listen, cop car, now.”

“Okay ma’am.”

With Jeremy’s help Lindsay was able to get Michaels body into the back of her car. She sat down in the driver’s seat with Jeremy in the passengers.

“Lindsay you are crying.” Jeremy stated.

“Yeah no duh, my husband just died, I might be bringing him back with some bullshit machine and the man behind it all is running wild in my city of course I’m crying.”

With a quick lie through the teeth they were past the barrier and on their way to the cabin. Lindsay pulled up to it and instructed Jeremy to help her with Michael’s body.

“Holy shit Lindsay what is this place?” Jeremy mumbled as they made their way down the dark corridor.

“Long story, okay this must be it.” They turned into one of the rooms; inside it was something that looked much like a MRI machine. On the other wall was another door that had windows around it. Inside the room seemed to be where all the controls are. They put Michael on the stretcher and pushed it into the donut shaped Machine.

Both officers went into the controls room and Lindsay looked at the buttons and dials.

“How the fuck.” She growled.

“I know a few things about machines, so I think that, ”he pointed at a button,“ Warms it up. It seems like a machine that needs to warm up.” Lindsay smashed it and alien type noises came from the other room. A tiny screen in the middle of the console lit up and showed the machine warming up. The lights set around the console turned green, and the plastic cover of the start button unlocked. Lindsay eagerly flipped the case off and smashed the start button.

A light filled the other room and Lindsay and Jeremy covered their eyes.

~

“You know, if we could fly, our lives would be much easier.” Gavin panted as they jogged deeper into the city.

“Can you quit with the philosophy, I’m getting a stitch in my rib.” Ray growled back.

They were nowhere near the Rooster Teeth building and it seemed that Ryan was already there.

“Lads need a ride?”

Both men turned and saw Geoff slow down next to them in an ACPD car. They stopped and leaned on their knees.

“What the hell Geoff, you should be in the Hospital.” Gavin panted.

“Yeah well, I saw what was going on and decided, one, being immobilized wasn’t good in this situation, and two, that you idiots could use some help.” He looked towards the Rooster Teeth building. “So, Ryan is crazy and you two actually have super powers?”

“Yeah, how could you tell?” Ray said finally standing up.

“I told you I saw what was going on, I don’t know if you noticed but there were news anchors everywhere, Action News got your whole fight with Ryan.” He laughed, “Get in the back lads I’ll drive you guys there.” Both of them gladly piled into the back, as Geoff sped off towards the RT building.

Geoff parked in front of the entrance, which normally would be bustling with activity. “I guess they evacuated the building when Ryan started heading for it.” Geoff said, “I’ll stay here and wait for you boys.” Ray and Gavin got out, Gavin stopped by Geoff’s window,

“If anything happens and this building starts coming down, drive as far as way as you can.”

“Of course jackass why would I stay?” Geoff snapped back.

“Yeah, of course.” Gavin smiled and followed Ray into the building.

“Have you ever been in here Ray?” Gavin asked looking at the homey style of the lobby.

“No but I admit, I expected marble and delicate glass lighting. Not couches and carpet.” Ray chuckled. They found the Janitors elevator and pressed the roof button which was just above level 124. The gravel crunched under their boots and the flag pole leaned precariously off the building. Ryan leaned on the pole squinting up at the clouds.

“I can call you Gavin and Ray right? I did deal with your dead bodies for three days.”

“Nah X-Ray and Vav.” Ray said shaking his head.

“Yeah X-Ray and Vav, yeah?” Gavin smiled and nodded towards Ray.

“Plus that’s just gross Ryan, you saw us naked?” Ray laughed nervously.

“Of course not, that was other peoples jobs.”

“So other people saw us naked.”

“Yep.”

Ryan watched amused as the two heroes huddled together whispering. Gavin nodded and walked straight up to Ryan his back straight and taught.

“You’re time is up Ryan.”

“I should be saying that to you,” he unfolded his arms, “are you going to come back with me?”

Gavin shook his head, “I don’t think I want to die.”

“You’ll die either way, you’ll come back with me either conscious or unconscious.”

“I don’t think so Ryan!” Ray yelled from behind him. He had snuck around the edge of the building as Gavin distracted Ryan. He stood on the ledge and pointed his beam the Ryan’s feet, Gavin then threw energy at it, throwing Ryan over Gavin’s head. Gavin laughed as the villain flew. Ryan flipped midair and threw a small energy ball towards Gavin. Gavin dived out of the way, so instead it hit the ledge Ray stood on.

The smoke cleared and Ray wasn’t there. Gavin frantically looked at Ryan then ran over to the charred ledge. Glass silently fell to the earth and Ray looked out of a broken window, with only a few more scrapes. Gavin shook his head and mumbled how. Ray yelled back up,

“I’ll be there in a minute!”

Gavin nodded to this and quickly turned around to Ryan who looked slightly unamused.  His jaw locked as he threw another energy ball at Gavin. Gavin ran out of the way again. Even through his clumsiness he was able to dodge yet again. This one hit the flag pole causing the metal to sizzle. Gavin stood in front of it and dodged again. The metal moaned and squeaked as it slowly tore and the pole took a dive for the ground below following the glass. Ray burst through the janitors door just in time to see it go. Being only 20 yards away from Ryan, and having the upper hand by being behind him, he ran up and kicked Ryan in the square of his back.

Ryan stumbled forward as the air left his lungs. Gavin ran forward and kneed Ryan in the face.  Ryan’s head snapped back, he wobbled then steadied himself floating above the ground again. He raised his hand dodging Gavin’s and Ray’s attacks from below. This went on for about two minutes until a low groan and the sound of air moving could be heard. Gavin looked at Ray who crept over to the edge of the building. Ray fell back when the flag pole came rushing upwards as if it had lost connection with the gravity of the earth. Ryan stepped into a batters position and the pole floated behind him as if it was his bat.

“Well shit.” Ray said while being helped up by Gavin.

“We aren’t your personal playthings Ryan!” Gavin yelled.

Ryan cocked his head and chuckled, “You already have been!”

“He’s kinda right Vav he stuck us in a hole.” Ray shrugged.

“Don’t egg em on X-Ray.” Gavin hissed.

Ryan swung his empty arms and the gigantic flag pole came crashing down where Gavin and Ray were standing only a few minutes before. The pebbles on the roof flew up and a huge scar was left on the mesh below them. Ryan dragged it across the roof slowly cutting into the roofs surface. Both heroes jumped out of the way and sent energy and beams towards Ryan. Ryan simply blocked the attacks and continued attacking the surface of the building.

“You should like get rid of that pole X-Ray.” Gavin yelled through the noise of grinding pebbles.

“Yeah I agree.” Ray pointed his eyes towards the pole and quickly sliced them into little bits.

Ryan frowned almost like an upset child. He then shrugged,

“Hey it did its job.”

The pebbles started pooling to one side of the roof, and suddenly the angle became much steeper. The ground began to rumble and the roof caved in. Gavin and Ray ran to the side of the building, believing the small ledge would be something to hang off of, but it too crumbled with the roof. The heroes yelled frantically as the fell two floors down into an empty office area.

Ray pushed a piece of drywall off of him with ease and squinted through the settling dust. He heard Gavin groan as he pushed himself of the ground and stumble around. Gavin was lying flat on his back his eyebrows furrowed in pain.

Ray almost vomited when he looked at Gavin’s ankle. Even through the boot he could see the bone protruding. Ray groaned and helped Gavin up who was almost out because of the pain. Ryan floated down to the level there were on. The shone through the windows, it was 9:00 already.

“Please before anything else is destroyed, please just come back with me.” Ryan almost pleaded to them. Ray realized, Gavin had nothing left in him; they had been going for about 48 hours with no rest. Sooner or later they were going to break both physically and mentally.

“Fine.” Ray shrugged.

Gavin suddenly burst to life, “X-Ray, you can’t be serious!” Gavin stuttered.

“Dude I know when we lose and we have fucking lost. Let’s just do this thing, and save the city, it’s the least we can do. And we always wanted the city safe right?” Ray looked at Gavin as Ryan nodded in agreement. Ryan led them to the elevator where they slowly took the ride down to hell.

~

The light slowly dissipated as Lindsay ran into the room. She had seen Michael move around in confusion, and was immediately there to help him up.

“Michael!” She cried out as he looked at her with blurred vision, “It’s Lindsay!”

“Linds?” She nodded vigorously as he wiped her tears away.

Jeremy clapped Michael on the shoulder, “Well I admit, that was the weirdest fucking shit I’ve ever seen, but, it’s good to have you back.”

Michael turned to look at the Machine, “Is this?”

“Yes it is.” Lindsay replied.

“Which means.”

“Yes.”

“I died.”

“Yes.”

“Where are Gavin and Ray?”

“Hopefully fighting Ryan still.”

“What do you mean hopefully?”

“It didn’t look good.”

Michael jumped off the table, and wobbled exclaiming, “I have to help then!”

Lindsay and Jeremy caught him as Lindsay said, “Oh no I don’t think so.”

“Lindsay where are my claws?”

“I-I don’t know actually.” She stuttered looking around the room. Michael lifted his hands and yelled stepping back as if he could get away from them. His hands had been morphed into Brown Bear paws with four inch long razor sharp claws.

“Okay that’s a little wonky.” Michael laughed while turning his hands every which way. Lindsay and Jeremy stared on as Michael broke into hysterical laughter.

“What?” Lindsay questioned.

“Wonky is one of Gavin’s stupid made up words.” And with that Michael turned into un-normally large Grizzly Bear.

~

Ray helped Gavin out of the elevator as Ryan floated behind them making sure they didn’t try to run. They pushed the front doors of the Rooster Teeth building to see Geoff had left.

“The flag pole must have scared Geoff off.” Ray said motioning towards the large dent left in the concrete.

“Good.” Gavin said wincing with each step. “So how do plan on getting us to your life death machine?” Gavin asked Ryan.

Ryan motioned to a car which floated over to them and settled silently doors already open.

“You are fucking OP Ryan.” Ray sighed. Ray was helping Gavin into the back seat as an ACPD car came screeching towards them. “Lindsay!” Ray exclaimed pulling Gavin out of the car.

But instead of Lindsay it was Geoff. “Heard you assholes gave up.” He got out and leaned against the door.

“Geoff just leave, you don’t know what these two are capable of.”

“How about yourself Ryan hm?” Ryan sighed angrily at this.

“Geoff why did you come back?” Gavin asked.

“Because I don’t leave my son on his own.”

“Wait, what?”

“I remember Gavin, when I woke up at the Hospital after the bomb I remembered, it was like it was locked in my brain.” Geoff shrugged.

“But, you didn’t tell me then.” Gavin started to look angry.

“I didn’t know if you would be ready for me to remember, it’s sounds dumb but, it’s true.” He pulled out his pistol and pointed it at Ryan, “Anyway, how about you let them go Ryan, they don’t pose as much of a threat as you do.”

Ryan scoffed, “Trust me they do.” Right as Ryan finished his sentence a car could be seen in the distance racing towards them at a great speed. Whoever was driving said car was laying on the horn and had switched on all the sirens. It screamed to a halt and Jeremy and Lindsay piled out along with a completely normal Michael.

“Lindsay! Michael! Other police man!” Gavin yelled as Ray whooped.

“Well the gangs all here, except for Jack, who because of you Ryan is still in the hospital.” Geoff growled.

Ryan shrugged, “Eh sacrifices must be made.”

“Bullshit Ryan!” Geoff yelled before firing his revolver. By the time the bullet had reached Ryan who just waved it away, Michael had picked up the miscellaneous car and had thrown it at Ryan. Ray yelled and pushed Gavin out of the way.

“What the fuck Michael!” Ray yelled.

“The Machine did the trick guys! Good thinking!” Lindsay yelled from behind her ACPD car where her, Jeremy, and Geoff had taken refuge. Ryan dodged the car and it landed straight in the lobby of the Rooster Teeth Building. 

"I'm like super strong and I kinda can turn into a bear!" Michael smiled.

"Why can't I turn into an animal?" Gavin questioned out loud.

"Because you'll just be an eel flopping around, so basically more useless than you are now."

"Thanks X-Ray I'm going to remember that."

"No problem buddy.” Ray guided Gavin behind Michael who stood there with only a small scar on his head. Ryan growled in frustration. Out of his frustration he made the biggest mistake he could ever make. One that he had always kept a note of in the back of his mind not to do, he threw an energy ball at the three heroes. Michael jumped out of the way, but with an immobilized Gavin the ball trapped Gavin and Ray.

“Shit.” Ryan mumbled before rolling his eyes and lifting off the ground the energy ball in tow. Michael angrily yelled up and Ryan, and Lindsay, Jeremy, and Geoff all took shots at him, hopefully bringing him down.

~

From inside the ball Gavin and Ray tumbled over each other. Gavin yelled ever few seconds his ankle hitting either the wall of some part of Ray.

“Okay just grab onto the side.” Ray instructed Gavin who flattened himself to the side of the ball. A faint yellow glow surrounded them and Gavin looked at Ray suspiciously,

“Ray my ankle doesn’t hurt anymore, actually neither does the rest of me.”

“Yeah I’m getting the feeling too.” They looked at their scrapes and bruises and watched them disappear. Gavin lifted his hand and Energy flowed out with unbelievable power. Ray smiled and Gavin laughed as the electricity filled the ball.

~

Outside Ryan quickly moved towards the outskirt of town, with the land bound heroes right on his heels, in one of the ACPD cars.

“Lindsay, I don’t understand.” Michael looked up at Ryan who looked absolutely terrified.

“What don’t you understand?”

“Why does Ryan look so scared, he’s got them so…” Michael trailed off and squinted at the ball.

“What Michael?  What’s wrong?” Geoff asked from the back who as reloading his revolver.

“The ball is changing colors.” Everybody immediately poked their heads out the windows and watched the ball glow red and the blue, and then back to yellow. It did this a few more times before Ryan noticed who stopped and started floating away from it. It changed colors again and began to shatter. A deep rumble came from it and it shattered completely dropping Gavin and Ray onto the road.

 

They landed lightly and Michael yelled and jumped out of the car, as Electricity surrounded Gavin completely and a bright red glow came from Ray who was beginning to make the road sizzle. Gavin and Ray stood up looked back at Michael and the others waved and simply took flight.

“What the fuck did Ryan just do to them?” Lindsay questioned.

 “I don’t know but I don’t think it was Ryan’s plan.” Geoff said also getting out of the car.

“Holy shit dude we can fly!” Ray yelled at Gavin who in turn sent lighting up into the sky, causing a deep rumble from the clouds.

Gavin flipped through the air and in a sing song voice yelled, “Oh Ryan!”

“You’re fucked!” Ray finished heat radiating off of him.

Ryan understood that. He had made a grave mistake, when he himself was figuring out his powers, he had discovered that the energy he produced was a healing energy much like the machine itself. He had tested it on lab rats and discovered he was able to bring them back to life like the machine, or, make them healthier and stronger. He had drawn up a model, what would happen if he pushed this energy around the mutated humans? Something he had sworn to never do.

Gavin sent a bolt straight at Ryan’s abdomen, he blocked it with an energy shield, but it crumbled into nothing soon after. Ray slapped Gavin’s shoulder,

“Dude, I don’t think much of anything is going to be a problem.” Ray laughed as he sliced the building Ryan has taken stance on for support in half. Ryan tumbled with the broken building before taking into the sky once more.

Ray turned his upper half and said with a steady voice, “We are going to follow him, see and make sure he has left the city before we try to attack again. You guys trail us in the car.”

Everyone agreed and the three cops and Michael got into the car, Lindsay shifting gears and causing the wheels to scream down the road after the boys and Ryan. Ray and Gavin trailed Ryan ducking down into alleyways or behind billboards. Ryan was more than happy to run, and to run straight out of the city which is exactly where they wanted him.

Oak trees flew by below them and off to the right was something you couldn’t even call a road, more like two strips of dirt. Lindsay pushed down on the pedal and stared straight ahead as Jeremy leaned out the back left window telling the group what was happening. Michael twitched in his seat and growled in frustration. Geoff laid a hand on his shoulder from behind him.

“It’s okay lad.”

“I should be up there helping them.” Michael growled.

“Both of those boys have much more experience with their powers. You are new to this and would be very unstable up there.”

Michael growled in return and leaned his head on his hand glaring at Ryan.

~

Finally far enough from the city, as to wear if you stuck your point finger up the Rooster Teeth Corp. Building was about as long as it, Ray gave Ryan a jeering taunt which caused the man to turn quickly fear making his eyes wide. He laughed nervously “Now boys think about this.”

Ray hissed heat radiating off of him in waves, “You killed my family.”

Ryan put his hands up in a defensive position, as the heat physically hit him causing his hair to blow back. Gavin also shielded his face as the heat distorted the scenery around them.  Both Ryan and Gavin backed away smoothly while Ray’s cape fluttered behind him beginning to burn at the end. Ray was setting himself on fire.

~

The ACPD car screeched to a halt. Everyone got out and Jeremy stood on the roof of the car with a pair of Police grade binoculars.

“Rays catching fire!” He yelled.

“Bullshit.” Michael leaped onto the car and took the binoculars from Jeremy and looked up at Ray. “Shit he is catching fire. C’mon Gav do something.”

~

“Ray!!” Gavin yelled over the growing sound of heat and rage. Ryan whimpered and wrapped himself up in his own energy shield, which would prove useful.

“Ray please!” Gavin squinted between hands that where shielding his face from what was beginning to become an unbearable heat.

“No Gavin! He killed all of those people! He killed my family!” a fresh was of heat followed close behind.

“But this won’t solve anything, we promised! When this day came we would capture him, he would be behind bars for life!! We wouldn’t let ourselves get dragged down with him!”

“He’s going to die!” Ray shrieked the small flame creeping up his cape.

“Not before you do! We don’t know what is going to happen to us with these strengthened powers. I understand, they were my family too Ray, I’m angry just as you are but this isn’t the way to go about doing it. Don’t become a murderer Ray!” Gavin curled up ready for the worst, he had given all he could and could only pray that Ray would listen. Then the heat subsided and Gavin lowered his arms and looked at his friend. Ray floated there limply tears streaming below his glasses. Smoke trailed behind him in the wind, with about a foot of his cape gone the ends smoldered in the 11:00 sun. Gavin floated over to him and laid a hand on his shoulder.

 

“We can do this right?”

“Right.”

They looked up at Ryan’s energy shield. Ray’s eyebrows furrowed.

“What if Ryan has never put himself in one?” He took a glance at Gavin who had fear in his eyes.

“Then he would be experiencing what we did. But tenfold.”

Ray glared at Gavin, “Do you really think they could find a place that would be able to hold this guy now?”

Gavin looked down at the tiny ACPD car. “No. We really have no choice. I wish we didn’t have to do this.” But he looked up at Ray with a returned glare. “But blind rage could have destroyed all of us including you.”

Ray shrugged and rocked his head in agreement.

~

“Shit Ryan shielded himself.” Michael grumbled.

Lindsay looked up her hand covering her eyes from the sun, “At least Gav was able to calm Ray down.”

“Yeah but what’s going to happen when Ryan comes out of that miracle ball?”

“Good question.” Geoff mumbled.

~

Floating high in the sky Gavin and Ray where trying to answer that same question.

And failing miserably.

Ray and Gavin had taken to shaking each other and screaming.

“You open it!” Ray yelled pushing Gavin who waivered in the air.

“No you, you bloody!” he pushed back.

~

Michaels lips were a thin line causing everyone to look at him with worried eyes.

“What’s going on Michael?” Geoff asked.

“They are bickering like a couple of six year olds.”

Everyone slowly looked back into the sky, remembering that their lives depended on the two heroes pushing each other around, not paying attention to the crumbling energy shield.

~

Ray gripped Gavin’s face, and turned it, then let go. Both went slack jaw as Ryan un-curled his body and stared off into the never ending forests and the stretching desert reaching the horizon line. Gavin and Ray froze hoping Ryan didn’t notice them. Over the wind whipping around their facing all three of them could hear Michael and the gang yelling loudly and waving their arms. Ryan looked curiously down, but quickly snapped around and looked at Ray.

“We know he’s out you idiots!! Keep quite!!” Ray yelled.

Gavin screamed and slapped Rays shoulder multiple times. Ray looked up at Ryan and gave him a nervous smile. Ryan had floated over and was now towering over the two heroes.

He raised his hand and grinned an evil grin.

Then he brought his hand down.

~

“Shit!” Michael crouched low onto the car quickly as he watched Ray and Gavin leave the sky and come plummeting down at unbelievable speeds. There was a loud thud and a wave of air and dust hit the little gang. Michael jumped off the car and everyone began trudging through the thicket of the forest.

“Gavin!”

“Ray! Gavin!”

They all slowed down stopping when they got to the newly made clearing. Michael looked down at the downed trees letting his eyes get carried to the center of the clearing. Lindsay yelled and began to run towards the center but Michael quickly caught her keeping her back. She turned on him and saw he was staring up at the sky, she turned her head and followed his gaze.

They watched as Ryan floated lower and lower, gently touching down onto solid earth. Gavin and Ray groaned as they helped themselves up a fresh new batch of scratches and tears on them.

Ray quickly stabilized himself digging his boots into the dirt. He sent a beam at Ryan who blocked it, but still got pushed back a few feet.

“They’re finally equals.” Geoff said.

“Yeah if you put Gavin and Ray together, they equal Ryan, but what if they got separated?” Lindsay asked nervously looking over at the Gang.

“They equal more than Ryan.” Michael said walking forward. Lindsay grabbed Michaels hand quickly and squeezed. Michael looked back at her and gave her a thumbs up, before running into the fray of lightning and heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter. Another time in which a questioned were I was going with this story. Also did you hear? There is going to be an Epilogue for sure.


	6. End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shortest chapter! But don't worry there will be more! This is a link to an eight track I made when I first started writing this story, I would say finish this chapter before listening, but here you go! https://8tracks.com/silverfang999/xray-and-vav

“Need some help?” Michael asked sliding in behind Gavin and Ray.

“The man caused a small crater with our bodies.” Gavin stated.

“Fuck yes we need help!” Ray screamed.

“You idiots don’t get it. I’m unstoppable now!” Ryan yelled.

The two heroes stared and Ryan for a few seconds, before keeling over with laughter.

“What? What are you fools laughing about?” Ryan truly was confused.

Before Ryan could say another word Michael’s foot landed straight into his back sending Ryan forward. Ray grabbed his collar and pushed him into Gavin’s knee, Ryan’s head snapped back giving Ray the chance to punch him straight in the face.

Michael morphed into a bear and dragged Ryan down to the ground. Ryan threw his hand at Michael which would have caused a normal person to go flying, but caused the Bear man to simply move to the right about an inch. He pinned down Ryan and growled heartily into his face. Ray sat on Ryan’s chest and screamed while he wailed away at his face. Gavin smiled almost evilly as he grabbed Ryan’s legs and sent electricity through his whole body. 

“Michael get out of here!” Gavin yelled gripping Ryan’s legs tighter.

“But I just got here!!” Michael yelled back morphing back to a human, still pinning Ryan’s arms down.

“Trust me just go! Don’t get caught up in this. Take Linds and Geoff and go!”

“Why would we leave, what’s going to happen?”

Gavin didn’t respond to this, instead smiled and gave him a British salute. Ray looked up from wailing Ryan in the stomach and said,

“See you later looser!”

Michael growled, “You fucking suck Guys!”

Gavin laughed at this.

Michael climbed out of the shallow crater grabbed Lindsay’s hand and started walking into the woods. Geoff and Jeremy followed.

“Michael where are we going?” Lindsay asked.

“Away. Probably back to the car, until they are finished.”

“Why can’t you help them?” Geoff asked almost frustrated.

“I don’t know.”

~

Ray held a limp Ryan by the collar and looked back at Gavin as Michael and the gang left. “You ready Gav?”

Gavin nodded, “Ready as ever.”

~

Michael pushed his forehead to the hot metal of the ACPD car. There was a dent behind the second door from him punching it. Lindsay was already wiping tears away.

“They aren’t dead yet Lindsay.” Geoff snapped.

  
“Those shits better come out of this alive, I will fucking kill them if they don’t.” Michael’s voice faltered.

There was a loud explosion from the area Gavin and Ray where. Everyone looked at the smoke billowing to the sky in fear. Immediately everyone ran into the forest, quickly but quietly in fear of never getting an answer to their yells. 

Michael batted the sizzling plants away making a path for the rest of the group. Michael dropped to his knees.

There was nothing left.

Not a single shred of evidence that any of the three of them existed let alone lived.

Xray and Vav where gone lost to history with their enemy.

~

The news hit the city in a shock wave. What had become the cities most prized heroes in one day died two days later. The newspapers piled up in front of Michael and Lindsay’s door.

**Who is X-ray and Vav?**

**Where did X-ray and Vav get their incredible powers?**

**Machine found by local authorities, government plans to destroy it.**

**The terrorist gone, but no one to thank?**

There was a public funeral. The love for the two came a day too late in Michael’s books. It was held outside the police station. So much love was filled into cards and flowers. The dog owner from the apartment showed up. She gave her condolences to Michael.

There was a private funeral too.

It was dreary and depressing. It was held in the middle of a graveyard, with simple plaques with their names on them.

The group was small, half of the police force and Gavin’s parents and a few of Ray’s extended family.

There were no caskets. There were no bodies. Only their pictures, the two of them together side by side in their Achievement Hunter uniforms smiling brightly holding a sign that said ‘First day at work!’. Michael couldn’t look at it. Ray’s and Gavin’s family left soon after most of the police force did. But Michael, Lindsay, Geoff, Jack, and Jeremy stayed behind.

Jeremy stood up, “I knew them for the equivalent of a day. One day. And they were by far the most kind hearted justified people I have ever met.” Jeremy stood there for a few more seconds then sunk back into his chair.

There was a pit in Michael’s stomach. They had all basically met them. They had all just met the bravest people ever. To hear those two bicker back and forth was all he wanted to hear.

“They were my friends.”

Lindsay looked at him, “They were mine too, I first thought they were just a couple of idiots. They were the kindest people I have ever met.”

Michael held Lindsay’s hand to their car.

~

“Tonight at seven RT Life will be discussing the lives of X-Ray and Vav. Where they really super heroes? Or just a couple of kids?”

“Well Martha we’ve gone over the facts over and over again and really there is so much unknown about these two men that no one knows. We know that the Government is investigating the Machine that Ryan Haywood brought to Achievement City-“

 

Michael shut the T.V. off. The last four days had been torture, after the game store found out about Gavin and Ray, they actually closed shop. Burnie and Matt said something about ‘Doing all they could to keep them safe.’ Michael didn’t understand but he didn’t want to ask.

 Lindsay sat down next to him.

“You know they wouldn’t want you sitting here all sad.”

“I should have been there; I should have helped them get out.”

“We don’t know what they had to do to destroy him Michael.”

“I could have saved them.”

Lindsay sighed and got up off the couch. She walked down the hallway and into their bedroom. She walked out a few minutes later with a bundle of clothes. She walked over to Michael and lowered them so Michael could see. He looked up at her and took the clothes.

“They would want you to go on, keeping the town safe.”

Michael stood up and nodded his head.

“Go beat some heads in, save a few people.”

He took his clothes to their bedroom. He laid it gently on the bed and ran his fingers against the rips and burns on his yellow shorts. He unfolded his clothes and two items fell out. He picked them up gingerly, it was Ray’s glasses they were broken and shards of glass were missing, and one of Gavin’s gloves tattered and missing a few fingers. Michael tilted his head and stormed back out into the living room.

“Lindsay where did you find these?” Lindsay bolted up and with shaky hands took the glasses.

“I-I didn’t find these.”

“Don’t be fucking with me Linds.”

“Do I look like I’m fucking with you?” Her eyes were watery and glassed over. Michael laughed. She looked at him bewildered and put off. “What Michael Jones?”

“They have to be alive then!”

“Michael, anyone could have found this.”

“They are alive Lindsay!” Michael hugged her and kissed her quickly. “I got to go get changed Lindsay, I love you!” he then ran out the room, Lindsay still holding the broken glasses.

~

Sirens wailed down the street.

Two men jumped from roof to roof following the flashing lights.

They did little flips and silly tricks, their laughter filling the cool night air.

The lights of the buildings took place of the stars.


	7. Little tid bits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Facts about the beginning of this monstrosity.

Well I decided to do a little facts list about the first part of my City Au, I’ve got a drawing or two too.

 

-          I was actually redrawing a simple X-Ray and Vav doodle, when I thought of the idea of the Gents being a few coppers. The idea stemmed from that and I ran with it.

-          All together the story took almost a year and half to write. It wasn’t because I was slow, it was simply because I only ever wrote when I was home sick with nothing else to do. Saying that it only took me a week to edit it.

-          I didn’t know how I could incorporate Rooster Teeth and decided to just splice it with Geoff’s tower.

-          All the streets in Achievement City are named after locations and things in the MC world of theirs. Also certain buildings were kept, but that doesn’t really get delved into till part three!

-          I didn’t expect to give Gavin and Ray super super powers. I knew I wanted them to have powers but bumping it up seemed the only logical way for them to kill Ryan.

\-           I knew I needed an origin story for Ray, Gavin, and Ryan, so while I was editing this I was already formulating an Epilogue.

 

I cannot seem to insert pictures like wow I'm dumb.

The first one is the one the whole Idea came from:

http://silverfang999.deviantart.com/art/Xray-and-Vav-redraw-537097664

The second one is some stuff I doodled up for my own visual help:

http://gavyvavy.tumblr.com/image/131625399867

 


End file.
